Mermaid Tales
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Curious mermaid called Kagome breaks every promise she has ever made to her sister when she sees a human for the first time and falls in love. Inuyasha who has never let a girl touch his heart will get his world shaken when she enters his life.  Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Call me crazy but this story nudged and tickled me until I had to writ it down so that it would leave me alone!**

**I am very pleased with it and would like to say if you don't like it or think its too weird, say it in a nice way, please!**

**I don't own Inuyasha or its characters just my wild imagination!**

**Chapter 1- Happy Birthday**

The sea was always a clear blue at this beach, the waves were often large and perfect for a lucky surfer, or they'd be calm and perfect for snorkelling. But these waters were also home to the mermaids.

Beautiful heavenly beings with the tail of a fish instead of legs and magical abilities that made them wanted targets for all greedy men.

And because of that they were shy and stayed away and out of sight from most humans or went to watch them in disguise. They were masters of healing, harnessing the oceans power to save a life and at jewellery making with the countless sea gems at the bottom of the sea.

They weren't often the scary creatures sailors spoke of yet they could also be a very formidable enemy if gotten on the wrong side of. Mermaids were shy and timid and mostly had no reasons or desire to go to the surface.

Well almost all of them…

"Kagome!" yelled a mermaid as her sister swam towards the surface at breakneck speed.

Kagome had green scales with little odd white ones dotting all over her tail and human torso making her look like she was sparkling. She had long black hair that flowed freely in the waves and brown eyes that sparkled like a mysterious gem, she had a bikini top on that was green with white stripes.

Mermaids had fish tails and slightly webbed fingers to help them swim and had fins from the forearms to elbow to help with swimming also, they were very enchanting creatures

"Kagome, don't do it!" her sister shouted again.

Kagome ignored her and put her arms in front of her as she broke the surface and flew through the air like a dolphin or a flying fish for a few seconds then came down in a graceful dive.

She laughed and looked up at the surface again.

Her sister grabbed her arms and forced her to look at her. "Kagome! Mother would be furious if she found out that you've been up to the surface again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes "I can't help it, the sun and the wind, it's all so magical!" she twirled in the water like she was dancing.

Kikyo folded her arms and glared at her younger sibling. Or half sibling really as they had different fathers. Kikyo had fiery red scales with black splashed in the tail and a few black scales that looked like tattoos on her arms and neck. She had a top made of shells that were red, she tied her black hair back with black seaweed and was a bit bossy as well as paranoid about being seen by humans.

"Kagome, listen. The rules are that you can only go to the surface when you turn sixteen that's not till tonight!" she put an arm around her sisters shoulder "Hang tight, tonight will come faster than you know it"

Kagome sighed, you couldn't really tell that they were sisters as they looked so different. Only their pale skin, black hair and brown eyes were similar. "You're so lucky Kikyo. You can go up there whenever you want"

Kikyo shook her head "Not really, the surface world is a cruel harsh, and full of humans that would just love you for dinner"

Kagome snorted. "Humans don't eat mermaids"

Kikyo raised an eyebrow "How do you know?"

Kagome shivered "Because mum met lots of humans and came back alright" she said defensively.

Kikyo pouted then smiled "Okay you win. Come on, let's find shells in the chasm"

Kagome groaned, Kikyo was in love with beautiful things and made a lot of them, earrings, necklaces, belts, tail rings, bracelets, you name it she made it. Kagome wasn't as talented as her older sister but Kikyo told it was only because she was fifty years older than her and that if she practiced she would get the hang of it. Mermaids didn't age when they got to a certain point so their mother looked twenty when she was alive even though she had a teenage daughter and a fully grown one.

Also a mermaid could live for hundreds of years and it was very rare that a mermaid died.

Kikyo was the stereotypical mermaid, beautiful, vain, passionate and liked to be the centre of attention and to always so things her way.

Kagome was a little odd-bod in her mermaid world. She was bold and loud with a good sense of humour and got bored of mermaid and girly things easily. She was a little gentle and shy but was also, beautiful, graceful, daring, inquisitive, intelligent and had a beautiful voice that could charm the waves themselves.

Kikyo saw her sisters face and smiled at her "Please! It's for your birthday present!"

Kagome's eyes lit up and she followed her sister as they swam down a cavern that was filled with jewels. Kikyo examined each one, trying some on her scales and hair as well, and only picked out the best.

Kagome wandered around the chasms then found a little hole in the rocks. She wriggled her head into the crack and saw a tunnel. She checked to see if Kikyo had noticed that she wasn't looking for jewels anymore then dived down the tunnel to see where the end was.

Because of her curios and daringly playful nature Kagome often got into trouble and this was no different behaviour than normal, she didn't even stop to think if the tunnel even had an end or if she would get stuck at the very end.

Kagome wriggled and squirmed then fell into an open space. She stared around her in wonder. The cave she had found was filled with jewels like the one above but these were more perfect and beautiful than those other ones in the higher caves. She opened a small bag that Kikyo had given to her and began collecting the pretty gems.

When she wandered far enough from the cave exit she found something funny, she found a tiara made of pure diamonds and silver. Kagome put it on her head and then picked up a jewelled mirror that was next to it. She admired her reflection for a second then put both things in her bag.

She dug a little more then shrieked when she found the human skeleton that the stuff must have belonged to.

Kagome put the items back whispering words of sorry to it before leaving, all mermaids hated grave robbing from sunken ruins so tried their very best to not take things that belonged to people who had drowned in the sea.

Kagome finally wriggled out of the hole and saw Kikyo still admiring herself in the mirror she always brought with her.

She sighed at last "Done Kagome? Wow, what a full bag. Good job. Let's go" she turned and swam way with Kagome catching her up a second later.

Kagome lounged on her bed that was a giant clam shell filled with seaweed and other soft things like sea sponges. Kikyo was banging with her hammers and using underwater volcanoes to heat up metals and jewels to make something.

Kagome watched at first with interest but then got bored and lay on her back and dozed for a while listening to the oceans song. Wales sang in the distance and dolphins played while clownfish laughed and seahorses neighed.

Kagome was secretly very nervous about her birthday party tonight, the great gods and goddess of the sea would give her the powers of the sea but only if she was deemed worthy, not to mention the mermaid queen would be there! Kagome felt iced over than slowly thawed out when she remembered how scared she had been for her friends when they had their powers awakened.

Kagome sat up and pulled a brush through her hair then went to pick out something to wear for her birthday. "Kikyo? What should I wear tonight?" she asked opening her trunk of clothes.

Kikyo put her work down and swam over using her hands only. "Try this" she pulled out a gold and silver dress that was a lot like a humans but was shorter so her swimming couldn't be interrupted and had sleeves that went over her shoulders but no further. There was a gold necklace to go with it and a few gold tail rings and a belt.

Kagome tried it on and the Kikyo bullied her into letting her give the birthday girl a makeover. Kagome didn't really care much for makeup or any other beauty enhancing objects, but she did have a small collection for special occasions.

Kikyo had to use some of her own beauty products because Kagome had so little for herself. "Look at you, sixteen in four hours, oh where has my baby sister gone?" Kikyo fretted while she re brushed Kagome's silky hair.

Kagome smiled up at her "I'll still be your little sister" she said quietly while Kikyo threaded pearls into her hair.

Kikyo smiled as well and hugged her, Kagome hugged her as well then Kikyo sniffed and wiped her eyes before putting a little lipstick on her sisters lips. Kagome had only seen her sister cry twice before. Once when a sailor she fancied died and when their mother left them to go exploring then never returned…

Kagome knew that this time she was happy because as soon as the tears left her cheeks they fell to the ocean floor as pearls that went straight into Kagome's hair

"I know" she said at last then cleared her throat and said "Yeah, you're done" she turned the chair around and Kagome gasped when she saw her reflection. She had pretty pink lips and silver eye shadow to match her scales and dress. Her green scales had been polished and her hair was filled with beautiful pearls.

"Oh Kikyo, I'm almost beautiful" she felt like crying tears of joy but mermaids didn't cry very often.

Kikyo smiled down at her little sister and put a hand on her shoulder and said "Mother would be so proud" Kagome squeezed her sisters shoulder and her eyes stung, her mother had been hauled up in a fisherman's net when Kagome was little and she could only just remember her mothers face.

Kikyo left to get into her dress, it was a little slutty to be honest, it wasn't very modest and was see through red on all but the bra area. She had golden hoops in her ears and hair with golden belt and a harp made of gold as well.

"Happy birthday" she said to Kagome giving her a lyre that was silver with jewels embedded in the patterns of swimming fish and flying birds and moons with stars as well as the ocean beneath the lyre like it was on the planet.

Kagome held her gift in her hands staring as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Kikyo…"she couldn't speak as she was so overwhelmed she hugged her sister tightly "Thank you so much, it's beautiful!"

Kikyo smiled "Wait till you play it, let's go" she grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her out the cave entrance and up towards the moon. They were headed to a secret cove that had lots of good sitting rocks so the mermaids could watch the moon and stars without worrying about humans.

Kagome surfaced and laughed, the stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. She swam swiftly but gracefully to the cove and was greeted by all her mer-friends. Ayami, Kanna, Kaede and lots of others.

She was hugged kissed and ducked under the water in playful affections as all mermaids were close even if they were strangers they'd have a similar bond.

Then a hush settled across the cove and all the mermaids swam quickly to find a seat. Kagome swam on her own up to their leader, the mother of all mermaids.

Their leader was called Midoriko she was sitting waiting for her on a rock in the centre of the cove watching her with a proud smile. She had a star on her forehead red robes and was powerful beyond her years, she was the oldest mermaid in the world. She had long black hair that was darker than night and brown eyes deeper than the ocean her skin was originally pale but her years under the sun had made her tan. Her tail was black with every colour of the rainbow shimmering in it when it wasn't directly looked at.

Kagome felt very nervous, she had only met their leader once before when she was a baby and couldn't remember her very well. She looked at Kikyo showing her fear. Kikyo smiled encouragingly and gestured her onwards.

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled herself up onto the rock just in front of Midoriko, folding her tail under her like a human kneeling in prayer. She put her hands together as if she was praying and bowed her head slightly.

Other mermaids gasped at how beautiful Kagome looked under the full moon, her dress hugged her shape and her long hair shimmered with thousands of pearls and her angelic face made every mermaid envy her.

Midoriko raised her hands for silence. Everyone shut up and watched intently.

Midoriko rested her hands on Kagome's head, Kagome felt the gentle touch and her nervousness fell away "Kagome Higaraish, the last pureblood mermaid of the star blessed sea, will you remain with the sea to become one with its magic's this night?"

Kagome answered "Yes, I will"

"Do you promise to respect all sea life and the lives of those lost at the waves?"

"I do"

"Can you swear to do only good and justice with the powers bestowed on you this night, lest you fall victim to the sirens curse that was once our bloody past?"

"I swear to obey the laws of the waves, to both respect and show compassion to life in and out of your seas, to only use my powers for good and serve justice to my kind and kin"

Midoriko looked satisfied with her answer that had come out of her heart and not out of her head. Midoriko placed her hands on either side of Kagome's head and whispered "Well answered, daughter" Midoriko called all mermaids her daughters as she was known as the mother of all mermaids.

"Great Poseidon, Neptune and the mighty moon herself, grant this daughter of your sea her powers as you see fit"

The water around Kagome began to glow and wrapped itself around her kneeling form infusing her with the powers of the ocean. Kagome felt as if she was gaining the strength of the tides in that one second.

More water spilled into the air and rained down on her gently splashing her with little pricks of cold, she felt her powers waken inside her like blooming flowers that could be used for good or evil.

Finally every mermaid looked at the sky and waited for the shooting stars. They were the most important part, the more stars shot out of the sky for you the more powerful your powers would be. At first it looked like no stars would move but then one shot across the sky like a meteor followed by another then another! Soon twos and threes and larger groups were flashing across the sky.

Kagome counted forty stars before she lost count completely. Other mermaids gasped in amazement, they had never seen so many stars shot for one mermaid before! It was unheard of.

Kagome looked at Midoriko who was watching the stars with interest. How many were there for me? Kagome wondered holding her hands close to her heart in wonder.

With one final surge the stars stopped falling and one person shouted "Two hundred and twenty four!"

There was a shout from across the pool "No it was two hundred and twenty nine!"

There was a quick argument before Midoriko raised a hand for everyone's attention. "The exact number was two hundred and thirty two, that is two more than mine"

There was a gasp and a lot of murmuring from the watchers. Kagome glanced nervously around the cove, Midoriko put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "You are clearly destined for great things, but for now we will leave the future for another day. We have a birthday to celebrate"

"Here, here" someone shouted joyfully followed by a chorus of laughs.

Kagome sighed in relief and bowed again to Midoriko before slipping into the water. Kagome was in shock; two hundred and thirty two stars? Am I really that powerful? She looked at her hands and then was pulled up by her sister.

"Oi, get over here" she scolded lightly "The parties this side of the surface"

Instruments and food was brought out and games such as volley ball that they copied off the humans, with a few differences like the ball could go wherever it wanted as long as it didn't touch the water.

Kagome ate with her friends and really enjoyed herself she got a few gifts but mostly she just got lots of food and invites to dance and play. Kagome forgot about her powers and what it meant to be the most powerful mermaid in the world at the moment and became another sea girl, mucking about and getting into trouble.

"Sing Kagome!" Kanna shouted from her perch on the cliff.

"Yes sing for us!" another shouted.

Soon a chant had started up requesting her to sing, as everyone knew that she was the best singer this end of the ocean.

She eventually gave in and swam to the rock at the centre and pulled herself up onto the seat like area and took a deep breath before she started to sing.

**What do you think R&R and be prepared for the rest of this weird story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter Inuyasha! :)**

**I tried to get a few laughs out of this but tell me what your reactions are.**

**I own my wild imagination and nothing more.**

**Chapter two- My heart will go on...**

Recap:-

_She eventually gave in and swam to the rock at the centre and pulled herself up onto the seat like area and took a deep breath before she started to sing._

* * *

><p>Less than two hundred meters away was a pair of friends walking home from a night out.<p>

Miroku laughed and swigged the empty bottle he had with him and kept forgetting that it was empty. "Awww maaaaaannnn" he whined and sat down. "My drinks gone"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his drunken friend, Inuyasha didn't really drink much so was sober enough to drag Miroku home. "Get up you lazy dog" he said and tried to pull him to his feet but it was too late. Miroku snored on the forest path passed out from all the drinks he had drunk over losing a girl.

Inuyasha punched him in the face but he only muttered "Not cool man…" before passing out again.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his silver hair, it was his natural colour as he came from a very exotic background. He had golden eyes and lots of piercings in his right ear (No doggie ears here, sorry just didn't feel right in this story). He hissed him frustration. Miroku's weakness was girls dumping him and lots of drinks that normally caused the dumping.

Inuyasha didn't really think much of girls. He lived in a villa his mother had left him when she passed away a long time ago it was right by the sea with a jungle forest behind it making it a to die for place.

He was eighteen and had the body of a supermodel, he was covered in hard lean muscles that made him both very attractive and very strong, but hidden passion lived in his best sport, surfing.

Miroku was a surfer as well but he had to work in his uncle's souvenirs and charms shop that Inuyasha also worked at sometimes, Miroku had quite a large family and he had to work for his keep in a way.

Miroku had violet eyes and brown hair that he often tied back with a leather band. He was normally very nice and a pleasant person to be around but he was drunk at the minuet so not so much right now.

Inuyasha and Miroku had been friends since childhood and had stood by each other always since then.

Inuyasha sat down and waited for Miroku to wake up so he could drag him home, but as he waited he heard music.

He turned towards the sound and thought that perhaps someone was having a beach party. It wasn't so unusual but there wasn't any beach in that direction, only a rocky cove. He was about to lose interest then he heard a girl start to sing.

"_Every night in my dreams I see you. I feel you. This is how I know you go on…far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on_"

Inuyasha stood up and whispered "What a beautiful voice" he listened for more.

"_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on…_"

He sighed as more of the sweet voice was heard to his ears then he started to quietly walk towards the sound, I have to know who the singer is.

"_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone… Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on… Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on…"_

Inuyasha was drawn closer and closer to the rocky cliff edge. I hope the girl isn't singing on the edge, it's really dangerous if you fall!

"_You're here there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on, we'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on!_"

There was a loud applause and he tripped over a low tree branch and fell on his face cursing loudly.

Kagome gasped from where she was sitting and she and all her mermaid friends looked to the source of the noise and when they saw a human struggling to get up they dived into the water and swam back down to the depth shouting a little in panic at the same time.

Inuyasha hear a lot of splashing and quickly got up to see if someone had fallen but the cove was deserted.

Well almost. Kagome had dived like the others but when she heard the word human she paused and swam back to a hiding place and looked up at the cliff to see the human.

Her eyes widened, he was… incredible. He had long silvery hair and a shirt that showed off his biceps, golden eyes that made the metal look cheep, tan skin and… what were those?

Kagome swam closer, still hidden to get a better view. Instead of a tail there were two stumpy things that held him up when he stood tall. They bent in the middle and he seemed alright with that… how strange.

He bent down and slid down the rocks to the place where she had been singing. He picked up something silver. Kagome put her hands to her face in horror. Oh no! My lyre! I left it!

The human picked it up and looked it over. He looked around and Kagome put her head all the way up to her eyes underwater.

"Hello? Who was singing?"

Kagome gasped, but luckily as her head was mostly under water she didn't make a sound. He heard me? I wonder if he liked it? She swam closer until she was right underneath the rock he was standing on.

She smiled up at him, hidden and with no intention on being seen.

Inuyasha sighed, he had scared her off. That was stupid "Hey, I only wanted to see the one who sings, I won't hurt you. Come out and sing again"

Kagome sighed, he did like my singing. She grabbed a rock and was about to swim out to meet him but then her mind screamed "This is madness, why do you think mermaids are so scared of humans? Because they kill us, how many times has Kikyo told you that?"

Inuyasha sighed and climbed back up to the cliff. Kagome watched him go, fascinated by the way his legs moved to get him higher on the rocks and by the way that he didn't fall over. Then she saw that he had her lyre!

Kagome shouted without thinking "Hey give that back!"

Inuyasha jumped at the female voice that sounded. "Who's there?"

Kagome hid again. "It doesn't matter, please give my lyre back, it's my birthday present!"

Inuyasha looked down at the lyre. He ran his fingers over it experimentally, the noise it made was beautiful. "This? Are you the one I heard singing?"

Kagome was getting frustrated. "It doesn't matter, please return that to me, or you'll be stealing"

Inuyasha looked for where the voice came from. "Where are you?"

Kagome hid herself better "It doesn't matter, give it back"

Inuyasha held it up the said "I can't give it back to you unless you get up here"

"I can't" Kagome said sadly, I don't have those weird stumps like you do. "I can't climb, throw it down to the sea, I'll find it"

Inuyasha looked as if he wasn't about to do it, then he took off his jacket and wrapped the silver instrument in the black leather. He swung his arm and it went sailing into the night sky and then it splashed into the water.

Kagome reached out and pulled it close to her. "Thank you!"

Inuyasha laughed and started to leave "You're welcome. Keep the jacket" he vanished into the jungle. Kagome opened up the jacket and saw her lyre, it wasn't broken and no jewels were missing. It was clearly very valuable, so why had he given it back?

She heard his voice and followed it along the shoreline until he came to a house with this friend. The house was far from the sea but clearly it was that boy's house. Inuyasha dragged his friend inside and put him on the sofa.

He sat down and thought about that girl's song. He got out his guitar and strung a few strings then softly played the tune of her melody. Kagome lay in the shallow water and listened. She closed her eyes dreamily and plucked the strings on her lyre. Their music was in perfect harmony and was stuck in her head all the way home.

"Kagome!" Kikyo swam up to her as soon as she was home and threw her arms around her "By Poseidon! Where have you been? I thought that the humans had you strung up in their nets!" Kikyo cried on her shoulder.

Kagome held her back. "I'm fine Kikyo, I just went back to get my lyre. I kinda forgot it when everyone was off swimming away…"

Kikyo smiled and leaned back then saw what her sister was wearing "Um…Kagome, you do know that you're wearing a human's jacket?"

Kagome had put it on when he had given it to her. She ran a hand over it. "What's wrong with that? I yelled at him to give the lyre back and he threw it down wrapped I this… I think he did that so it wouldn't get damaged…"

Kikyo stared "You spoke to him? Kagome, you idiot you let him see you?"

Kagome shook her head "I stayed hidden. He let me have this, he only wanted to know who was singing… I think he liked it"

Kikyo swam backwards to see her sister better "What's with you? You sound like you fancy this creature"

Kagome looked shocked as well. "I don't" I can't! Those creatures killed mum! She shook her head and sat down "Kikyo? What are those stumpy things they have instead of tails?"

Kikyo looked surprised "Legs… I think they are just weird. How can they move on them" she shivered "Freaky, well lights out in an hour. I'm sorry your birthday wasn't as good as you expected" Kagome smiled then shut her clam and pulled out her glowing crystals so she could stay awake and think.

She put a hand on her lyre and played the same strings that human did before she swam home. A small smile played at the corner of her lips before she fell asleep. I have to see him again…

**Not exactly a perfect first meeting, eh? lol, trust me it gets better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The wonderful chapter three! Keep reading this part gets interesting, promise!**

**I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Chapter 3- Powers of healing.**

_She put a hand on her lyre and played the same strings that human did before she swam home. A small smile played at the corner of her lips before she fell asleep. I have to see him again…_

* * *

><p>Miroku woke up with his head pounding. "Ouch" he groaned and sat up. He looked around to see that he was inside Inuyasha's villa. It wasn't very decorated, it said that there was an easy going style to the way Inuyasha lived.<p>

Inuyasha was sitting outside on one of the rocks that littered the sea shore here, he was gently playing his guitar that his dad gave him before he drowned at sea. Miroku smiled sadly at him before hauling himself out of the guest bed and into the kitchen.

He drank a ginger ale and soon his head stopped pounding. "Hey, Inuyasha!" he called from he house.

His friend turned and grinned at him "Hey, you feeling better?"

Miroku laughed nervously "Yeah, Eri wasn't really my type anyway" he sat next to Inuyasha and saw the sheet music he had been writing. "What's this?"

Inuyasha looked at it and said "I heard a girl singing, I'm trying to write it down"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha with a girl? Yeah right, when Sango gropes me and girls live in the sea "So what happened?"

Inuyasha scoffed "Nothing, I don't even know what she looks like… you passed out in the woods and I heard her singing in that rocky cove, but when I got there it was empty. I picked up a lyre thing and she yelled at me to give it back and I did. That's it"

Miroku pouted "No kissing or anything?"

Inuyasha threw a pencil at him. "Nope, you are such a lecture"

Miroku laughed then said "And you're a liar! Your leather jacket isn't on the hook or on you… you gave her that expensive thing?"

Inuyasha looked away his ears burning. Miroku burst out laughing "Inuyasha hyped up over a girl! I never thought I'd see the day!" maybe I have hope in Sango after all! Inuyasha growled and picked up his stuff and stalked back to his house.

Miroku smirked at the guy who was so in denial that it was funny. Inuyasha changed into his swimming trunks then got his board and stalked off into the sea. It was going to be a long surfing trip as he was in such a bad mood.

The ocean always calmed him, whenever he was surfing all the cares of the world fell off his shoulders and were forgotten. He was a champion surfer and he was the best on the entire island. He stood up and was off skimming the water and it tunnelled around him putting him in his own little world of blue water and the golden sunlight that filtered through the water.

He came out of the tunnel and the wave died down.

Kagome watched in amazement. That was fantastic! Her head was just above the water and she was watching spellbound, she wore her green bikini top again as pretty dresses were too flimsy for the trouble she got into.

She had to sneak out as her sister was so determined to keep her from her new freedom of going to the surface world.

"Nice one Inuyasha, see you later, I'm going off to the shop!" Miroku called. Kagome ducked under not realising another human was there.

Inuyasha… Kagome thought and hugged herself. What a wonderful name!

"See ya Miroku, don't let Sango whip you again!" his friend laughed and left on his bike.

Kagome swam so close she could count the water droplets on his face, had a little dagger made from a sharpened shell to protect herself if need be. She swam alongside him the entire time he surfed and underneath when he was playing in the waves. How are humans scary? Kagome thought laughing as an even bigger wave came to be surfed on she giggled and dived under so she wouldn't be thrown around by it.

She watched as Inuyasha got ready then she saw fear in his eyes. Kagome saw that the wave was breaking too fast and that he was going to be crushed by it. She swam as fast as she could but she was too far away.

Inuyasha! Kagome thought. She saw him get thrown around by the water then smashed into the rocks. She screamed in horror when blood began to colour his hair red. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the surface.

Her arms went around his chest and she swam strongly upwards to air. She broke the surface and looked at him in concern. His head was lolled back on her shoulder with blood in his hair and on his face. He wasn't awake and she was worried.

What do I do? She panicked. Then she felt a long buried instinct to take him below the waves. But he can't breathe water like I do! She screamed at herself. Then she felt her powers stir inside her and suddenly she could see an underwater cave, perfect to heal the boy in her arms…

In my arms… she thought blushing.

She slowly pulled him under again and quickly pulled him to an underground airlock cave where she could take care of him.

She pulled his head above the water and dragged him onto a platform like a mattress the same size as a king bed, it was surrounded by water and had lots of seaweed on it for blankets and there was a fresh water well the only just cleared the top of the sea water.

Kagome pulled herself up next to him and pressed on his chest several times to help get any water out. He coughed a few times but stayed asleep.

Kagome paused for a second her powers stirring inside her, she could feel the water in his lungs and her hand glowed as she took control of it. She hovered her hand over his chest then slowly pulled it up towards his mouth and then she pulled the water out of his mouth and he took a deep breath of the air he desperately needed.

Kagome looked at her hands, she had never used her powers like that before. Most of the time they jumped out of her mostly doing more damage than good, she had complete control over them that time. She dropped herself back into the water and scavenged the bottom of the cave for sea herbs and sea sponges.

She pulled a stubborn one out from some corral and then picked up a boulder and smashed some of the corral off. She picked up one of the splinters and put it in her mouth. "Yummy" she said as she sucked it, it was like rock candy but ten times as hard, then Kagome swam up and pulled herself and her medicines onto the rock that was a little like a bed. She turned Inuyasha's sleeping head to the side and looked at the wound.

She summoned her magic again and forced the flow of blood to stop bleeding outside his body. Keep in his veins! She commanded and then gently cleaned and bandaged it with the touch of an angel. Inuyasha sighed in his sleep and one corner of his mouth kinked up in a smile. Kagome smiled in response then brought up the paste.

She smeared his back with a paste that smelt and looked disgusting but would help with both pain and swelling. Finally she finished bandaging his torso and sighed in relief when his face relaxed in a painless sleep.

She ran her fingers through the wonderful silver hair that had dried out and it was as soft as sea flower petals that grew in the mermaids gardens. She cupped his face and slowly traced the hard male features she had never seen before. The boyish look he had was doing funny and unrecognisable things to her body, her cheeks burned red and her lips tingled while her eyes rested on his unmoving lips, she slowly leaned down towards his lips.

He groaned beneath her and she squeaked in surprise and fell back under the water.

Oh great Poseidon what am I doing? I saved a human! Used my powers on him! And nearly kissed him! Ah bloody Neptune! Kikyo will kill me! Kagome put her head in her hands.

She started to swim out but then she saw someone waiting for her.

Midoriko! The mermaid leader was waiting for her.

Kagome bowed and waited to get scolded. Midoriko swam up to her and embraced her lightly. Kagome stayed as still as she could, what?

"This isn't the first time mermaids and humans have interacted, it has happened many, many times before. We are all living proof of that. Trust your instincts and powers"

Kagome looked up at Midoriko's face "I'm not in trouble?"

Midoriko shook her head. "When the world was created we were given the gift of free will, so we can all choose what to do with our lives"

Kagome held herself and whispered. "But he killed my mother"

Midoriko shook her head "Not him, humans yes, but not that one in the cave. You let your sister's hatred for the human-race cloud your own judgement. Humans are not evil, we are responsible for a few human deaths under our sirens curse, are we not?"

Kagome knew that sirens could lure men to their deaths with songs and make them want to drown themselves. She knew that mermaids were part siren, sirens were extinct luckily, and so had a sirens nature to have dark emotions and a voice like an angels to be used in an evil way.

Kagome smiled at the leader "Thank you"

Midoriko touched her cheek before swimming off into the blue. Kagome took a deep breath and swam back to Inuyasha. She poked her head out of the water and saw him sitting up looking around and feeling his bandages.

She was suddenly shy of the human she had saved and stayed under the surface mostly. Then he tried to move and he cringed in pain and nearly fell into the water. Kagome swam up and caught his arm to steady him.

She was still mostly under the water, with only her head shoulders and a bit of her torso showing to the young mans eyes.

Inuyasha turned to look at his rescuer and gasped when he saw her, she was beautiful. Her pale skin like moonlight and hair darker than the sky at night, she had a perfect body (as far as he could see) but it was her eyes that held him, they were so open, innocent and sparkled with her silent thoughts and secrets, you could lose yourself in eyes like those. Inuyasha found himself staring at her lips, perfect and full, right now parted in concern for him and he had the strong desire to kiss her, but was held back when her eyes captured his again.

Kagome in turn was mesmerised by his eyes the colour of molten gold with an intense burning in them that was like the sun's rays, the silver bags that slightly covered his face annoyed her a little, hair like the moon goddesses stars, eyes like the sun, lips like- what?… when she was sure he had his balance back she let go and swam back a little bit. "Do you feel better?" she asked.

Inuyasha kept staring, her voice was so beautiful, singing when she spoke and not even realising how sweet it sounded. Then he realised he was making her uncomfortable when she allowed herself to sink up to her nose. "Um… I feel fantastic… what happened?"

Kagome smiled a little then said "You fell off that floaty thing of yours and hit your head on the rocks when a big wave came along. I brought you here to…" she sank into the water again. "To heal you" she mumbled at last.

Inuyasha wondered why she was being so shy. "What your name?"

Kagome looked up at him and said "Kagome… your Inuyasha" she said before he could tell her his name.

"How did you know that?"

Kagome shrugged "Your friend shouted it when he went away"

"Why were you hanging around my house?" he asked her, a little annoyed and intrigued that a girl this pretty would be watching him.

Kagome looked confused "I was in the sea" she said "I was swimming" she swam to the other side of the cave and sat on a rock just below the surface, her tail was still hidden. She picked up her lyre and Inuyasha gasped.

"Were you singing the other night?" he asked her. Kagome nodded and plucked a few strings of the lyre and hummed slightly to the music.

"Thank you for giving this back to me" she said hugging it closer to her. "My sister would have been really upset if a human took it- Oops" she said putting a hand over her mouth.

"Human?" Inuyasha picked up on the unused work quickly and she looked scared. "What's wrong?" he asked nicely and slid into the water to swim over to her.

She looked even more scared and ducked under the surface of the water and appeared on the other side. Man she was fast.

"You shouldn't be swimming around" Kagome said patting the seaweed bed. "The wounds haven't had enough time to fully heal yet" she pouted and hid under the water again when he tried to approach her.

Inuyasha pulled himself up onto the seaweed bed and she surfaced again right beside him. She smiled up at him and then said "Lay down"

He obeyed and she reached across to untie his bandages. She pulled them off and he wondered why she didn't just sit next to him and do that. She was stretching to reach the other side of him and then took the one off his neck.

He gasped as the bandage left his skin it was a little sore and sensitive but he could bare it. Kagome started to slide back into the sea but he caught her waist and whispered into her hair. "Will you sing for me?"

Kagome was blushing badly and only answered when he released her. "Of course" she picked up her lyre and began to sing.

"_I'll tell you the tale of the vast open waves,_

_Where the ships all sink to the catacomb caves,_

_The mer maidens treasure each little gem,_

_But morn for the souls of drowning men,_

_Once the storms reached a impossible height,_

_The great ship Dauntless sailed into the night,_

_Below swam a maiden born of the sea,_

_Watching the ship for the man for she,_

_Down the ship sank to the graveyard of ships,_

_Yet the maiden saved one and still on he lives…"_

Kagome smiled and sighed wistfully at the end of the song, it was a mermaid nursery rhyme really about one of the first mer-maidens and it was her favourite. Inuyasha smiled at her absent expression then she glanced up at him then away going red again.

"That was beautiful. It was you I heard singing before…"he smiled at her and she smiled back and then splashed his face with water. Inuyasha coughed and spluttered for a second then growled "Alright you asked for it!" he jumped off the rock and tackled her in the water.

She squealed with giggles as the bubbles rose around them when they landed on the cave floor. Inuyasha smiled, holding his breath and then noticed that she wasn't, and that she was still laughing clearly even though they were underwater.

When the bubbles cleared Inuyasha saw the girl beneath him and stared not believing what he was seeing. She had a bikini top on and beautiful pale skin but at her waist she had silvery green scales and a tail.

She held his upper arms at pulled him to the surface. He held her back instinctively as she had more buoyancy in the water than he did and he stared into her innocent face.

"You're a... mermaid"

**dund dun duuuuuun! lol!**

**Questions comments?**

**Onto chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the imaginings of this story. :)**

**Chapter 4- Falling hard**

_"You're a... mermaid"_

* * *

><p>Kagome nodded slowly and pushed him back to the rocks and pulled him and herself up onto the seat. Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at Kagome's tail. He hesitantly reached out to touch it and was surprised when she trembled.<p>

Kagome was a little scared that he would try and steal her scales or do something to her that would make her regret saving him. He put a hand on her scaled and she closed her eyes and shivered, smiling at the feelings that the touch brought.

Inuyasha was fascinated. He could see little silver scales along her skin shining where drops of water were on her skin and laced into her tail amongst the pale green, she let out a startled laugh-yelp when his hands found their way to her tail fins. Kagome started to giggle and Inuyasha realised that she was ticklish.

He had and evil thought and pulled her onto his lap with her back pressed to his stomach and started to tickle the soft white flesh under her arms. Kagome squealed and thrashed about like a fish, her tail hitting the waters surface madly.

Inuyasha found the giggles escaping her lips adorable and struggled to hold onto her as she wriggled around in an effort to escape.

Inuyasha finally stopped and just held Kagome as she breathed heavily, leaning back on him for support, she had never been tickled before and found that she both liked and hated it. Then she blushed when she realised that she was in his arms. His arms tightened around her stomach and his chin into her shoulder.

Kagome smiled and folded her own arms over his. Then she said "Don't you mind that I'm a mermaid?"

"No"

"Why?"

Inuyasha thought for a minuet then said "Because you are still a person, even if you are half fish" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled and then he said "I think I should get back home now"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She slipped into the water being unintentionally sexy as she slid off his lap. "Alright, I'll take you back" he held out a hand and he took it and jumped in after her. She warped her arms around him and whispered "Deep breaths" before she drove them both under.

She was a very powerful swimmer her tail perfect for swimming in the currants and Inuyasha was surprised at the speed of the journey. He saw that the ocean surface was high above them once they had cleared the cave and wished that he had taken a deeper breath.

Kagome sensed his need for air and loosened one arm to swim with as well. "Hold on just a few more seconds" Kagome said.

Inuyasha gasped and panted the air when they broke the surface. Kagome swam to shore but didn't go to close to the land. Her tail hit the beach floor and she knew that she couldn't go much further. Inuyasha had her swim him a little closer then Kagome got beached.

Inuyasha staggered onto the beach and lay on his back breathing the air deeply.

"Um..." she didn't know what to say to him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm stuck" she wriggled her tail and tried to push herself back to deeper water but she couldn't.

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome glared "Don't laugh at me! I'm gonna dry out" Inuyasha waded over to her and scoped her up bridal style and carried her to deeper water. "Thank you" Kagome said smiling before realising that this was goodbye...

Inuyasha realised the same thing and didn't want her to go. "Will I see you again?" he asked quietly.

Kagome thought to herself for a long minuet "Yes" she said at last then smiling sadly she turned and dived back to her underwater home.

The silver haired teen spent the day sitting outside on the rocks next to the sea playing his guitar to the tune of Kagome's song. He remembered her laughter, her angels touch, her beautiful voice then played a song of his own right out of his head.

Kagome swam into the community humming to herself coiling around corral and looping the loop. Kanna and Ayami saw that and Ayami said "Oh man, she's got it bad"

"What" the little white mermaid asked

Ayami looked at her in shock "Isn't it obvious? Kagome's in love"

Kikyo saw Kagome later that day holding a flower close to her face and smelling it when ever the ocean currants blew it in her face. Kikyo heard her sigh to herself then giggle.

Kagome turned around to see Kikyo with her arms folded "Alright, what you playing at?"

Kagome jumped "What?" Kikyo leaned closer and put a hand to her forehead as if checking for a fever. "What?" Kagome asked again.

Kikyo glared at Kagome and she squeaked nervously "You've been sitting by yourself all day, daydreaming, singing to yourself, holding yourself, sighing, laughing... Kagome fidgeted. Kikyo's eyes widened "SHUT UP! You met a boy!"

"What?" Kagome shrieked. "No, well maybe, kinda, sorta... yes... yes I have!"

Kikyo squealed "I need details! I want to know all about the guy my sisters in love with!"

Kagome stared "I'm not in love" she said in surprise.

Kikyo shrugged "Just keep telling yourself that" she turned away and said over her shoulder "But, like it or not, your gonna fall in love and when you do... your gonna fall hard"

Kagome sat down in shock. Love?

Kikyo sat next to her. "So tell me, what is he? Sea dragon? Fisher? No, wait! Is he a Kelpie?"

Kagome laughed "Not even close"

Kikyo put her hands on her hips and her red tail fins flashed in frustration. Kagome! No fair keeping secrets, tell meeeee!" she begged, pulling on her younger sisters arm.

Kagome pouted then said "He has silver hair, and golden eyes and he likes it when I sing" Kagome put her head in her hands and stared dreamily at the ceiling Oh, Kikyo, he's amazing…"

Kikyo smiled "He sounds like a dream boat, that's for sure. I'd like to meet him. Introduce us some time"

"Er Kikyo-"

"I know, you want him to yourself for a bit longer she pushed herself off the rock Just don't forget that mermaids only fall in love if they are fated to that person, make sure he's the right guy for you before you go on dreaming."

**:( Felt like a filler chapter, but I knew the story needed this. What about Kikyo and Kagome being sisters? Did I do it right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm getting tired of saying this: I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Chapter 5- Simply human **

_"I know, you want him to yourself for a bit longer she pushed herself off the rock Just don't forget that mermaids only fall in love if they are fated to that person, make sure he's the right guy for you before you go on dreaming."_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha lay on his stomach arms folded and his head and shoulders leaning over a small rock as he looked down at the angel looking up at him. Kagome had visited many times and the two got very close. Inuyasha loved the times they spent together.<p>

Inuyasha had played Kagome her song the week after she had saved him. Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to the wonderful music "Its lovely... does it have a name?"

Inuyasha blushed and whispered "Yes… its called "'Kagome's song'" Kagome went red and then leaned up and held him sweetly.

"Thank you"

They would play their instruments and he would listen to her sing, she adored the music that he made on his guitar and could lay for hours in the shallows just looking at him play.

She reached up and took his hand t hen playfully pulled him into the water. Inuyasha coughed and splashed as she laughed at his funny face. Inuyasha put a hand on her cheek and they stared at each other in a second of silence. Kagome sank into the water up to her eyes in embarrassment and Inuyasha went red and climbed back out.

"You know mermaid legends?" He asked her one day. "Are any of then true?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side "I don't know any of your legends..."

Inuyasha smiled and said "Well mermaids tears turn into sea glass when they cry and a mermaids kiss can make a man immune to drowning, things like that"

Kagome thought about that "Well yes, tears of sadness become sea glass. But tears of happiness will become pearls, but that's only if they hit the water" she put her head on her arms. "You only become immune to drowning if the kiss is one of pure love... Kikyo says that it doesn't work and I don't know... because I have never kissed a man before..." her cheeks coloured and she looked away.

Inuyasha felt a little nervous as well but he shrugged it off. "What not even a merman?" He was both curious and jealous.

Kagome looked up at him "Merman? No, I haven't kissed one of them"

Inuyasha scoffed "Well I'll bet there are quiet a few where you live that want to kiss you" he was one of the wanna kiss her-s.

Kagome giggled "Inuyasha?" he looked down at her "All merfolk are female"

He blinked and Kagome laughed "We do have male Kelpies and sea dragons and things like that but no male mermaids"

Inuyasha scratched his head "I don't get it. How do you... um, like, have kids?"

Kagome went a little red as well. "Well… most of the time it doesn't really matter what species you mate with…when you're a mermaid..."she looked a little upset at that, he wondered why.

"The thing is, the mermaid who is pregnant gives birth on land then if the baby is a girl it will be another mermaid if it's a boy then the other genes are stronger in the child and the farther must raise it"

"I have a half sister, my dad was a human born of a mermaid so I'm pure mermaid, Kikyo's farther was a Kelpie. I have a lot of brothers as well in the sea and on the land but I hardly see them"

Kagome thought for a minuet. "Most of the time, now, mermaids have human lovers…"Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a nervous glance before Kagome hurried on "My sister is almost like a matchmaker for me as she does everything in her power to keep me from loving humans"

Inuyasha dangled his feel over the rock ledge he was sitting on. "What's she got against humans?"

Kagome looked sad "Humans killed our mother, I was six"

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "Both my parents drowned at sea when I was twelve, I had to live with my older brother before he moved away to live with his girlfriend... it wasn't fun"

Kagome smiled up at him "I'm sorry about your parents"

Inuyasha nodded "Me too, and about your mother. Do you ever see your father?"

Kagome shook her head. "My mother and Kikyo are the only ones who know where he lives and mum is dead and Kikyo won't have me hanging around with humans if she can help it"

Inuyasha held her hand and they looked at the sun as it started to lower into the sea. "Are they're any more legends I should know about?" He asked quietly.

Kagome thought about that and said "There is one, if a mermaid goes on dry land something happens but I'm not sure what, nobody will tell me"

Inuyasha smirked "Want to try it?" Kagome looked up at him with large brown eyes so innocent it made him melt. "I'll keep you safe" he said and held out his other hand to her.

Kagome did really want to know what the mystery was and she did trust him with her life but... Kikyo. Then she remembered Midoriko's words; "When the world was created we were given free will" Kagome could chose this if she wanted because it was her life to live.

"Alright" she grabbed his hands and he pulled her up onto his lap then, cradling her like a child he carried her to dry land.

Inuyasha was shocked yet again by how light she was, she was very slender and he could almost imagine her as a human...

He set Kagome on one of the towels he had set out that morning and she sat up looking around in wonder. She reached across and pulled out a sprig of grass. "What's this?"

Inuyasha sat next to her "Grass"

"Can I eat it?"

Inuyasha laughed "That's not such a good idea" he pulled it away from her and she went on asking about everything she could see.

Kagome learnt about clouds, grass, houses, driftwood, birds, dogs, towels, garden tools, deckchairs and doors. Then she realised that she was dry. She had never been completely dry in her life. Her legs started to tingle and then she noticed her scales changing.

They moulded into her skin and her fins shrunk and changed colour. She stared in surprise and then winced as one big surge of heat covered her body then she was sitting on a beach with legs... LEGS?

Inuyasha came out from his house with a blanket then saw Kagome covering herself with the towel, he saw two dainty feet poking out from under the blue towel and stared in shock. Kagome felt very scared and exposed, she knew that all humans kept their lower parts covered and was embarrassed when she realised she didn't have anything to wear.

Inuyasha stood by her and bent down to look at her feet. Kagome wriggled her toes and then peeked under the towel at her new legs. Inuyasha looked away going red when he saw her doing that and quickly went inside to find something for her to wear.

Kagome quickly wriggled into the shorts he gave her then he sat next to her as she felt her pale legs.

"I guess that's wheat happens then... Kagome whispered and gasped when Inuyasha grabbed her toes.

"They're real" he said in shock and then Kagome squealed. She snatched her foot away from him and said.

"That tickles" she stretched her pale legs, they looked really thin and weak. She put one foot on the floor then the other and tried to stand. "Whoa!" she stood up with her arm waving around wildly while she fought for balance.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and their eyes met. Kagome went red but Inuyasha's hands didn't loosen. He drew her to his side then said "Let me help you"

Kagome smiled and slowly raised one foot off the ground and put it in front of her. "Ah" her knees buckled under her and Inuyasha had to take all her weight for a moment before she gained her balance again.

"That's right" he said quietly. "You're walking"

Kagome's wide eyes looked up into his and she smiled and then she looked down at her feet and with a deep breath she tried again.

Inuyasha thought that she was really sweet when she learnt something new. She hesitantly took another step on her own, Inuyasha held her hand loosely after an hour of practice. Kagome's face was glowing with joy and triumph I'm walking! I'm like a human! Then she fell again. Inuyasha got pulled down with her and they laughed as the sun set. Kagome looked at the ocean and sighed. Inuyasha's golden eyes were pained. "You have to go back" he whispered sadly.

Kagome looked up at him and nodded sadly too. She hated saying goodbye to him, he was so much fun to be with and there was a little ache in her heart that kept her coming back to ease it.

"Yeah… Kikyo… will be getting worried…" Inuyasha nodded but neither one of them moved. "I should… go…now…"Kagome said but couldn't move. Inuyasha nodded again then he held her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, then held him also.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked her, desperate for her answer.

Kagome nodded into his shoulder "Yes, I'll be here" It didn't look like they were going to be able to move as long as they held each other like this.

The sea crept closer then Kagome felt the waves against her legs and in a soft glow of light she had a tail again. Her borrowed shorts had vanished to reappear when she dried out again.

Inuyasha reluctantly released her and with one last glance she dived into the sea. Inuyasha felt so alone. Kagome…

Kikyo saw Kagome later that night and she was lying away in her bed with her arms folded tightly across her chest, as if it was paining her. Her breathing was shallow and she hadn't even groaned when Kikyo asked her to come jewel hunting with her.

"No thanks, Kikyo. I'm tired"

Kikyo swam and sat on her bed. "What's up?" She asked running a brush threw her little sisters hair, like their mother used to do. "Boy trouble?"

Kagome sighed again. "You know when you get so close to someone that when they feel bad you do too?"

Kikyo sighed and nodded "His pain is my pain? I hate that part"

Kagome ignored her. "It's harder and harder to leave him, every day. The sun sets and the moon comes out and now I'm begging the moon goddess to stay hidden for a few hours longer"(Mermaids love the moon so this was a little bit of an insane comment) she buried her head in her arms and screamed into her pillow.

Kikyo watched in amusement then said "That's the way, let it all out… you know if you wanna spend more time with him you should bring him down here, he could sleep over and stuff. Hey I'll even spend the day with my friends to get out of your way, how's that?"

Kagome put the pillow over her head. "He can't come here"

Kikyo frowned and then had a suspicion, No she wouldn't! "Okay, but try and keep this depressing stage to yourself its boring listening to you"

Kagome laughed once then sat up and said "Can I brush your hair now?" Kikyo smiled and let Kagome pull the brush threw her perfectly strait black hair. She adored her own appearance but was always slightly envious of Kagome's black wavy locks and innocent angelic beauty that Kikyo would never be able to achieve as she was too much of a party girl.

Kagome was humming a melody that Kikyo had never heard before and she listened with interest. "Hey nice song" she said when she had finished.

Kagome paused in her brushing. "Oh, that was out loud?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and lay back with her arms folded behind her head. I like it, does it have words?"

Kagome shook her head "It's just a tune…"

Kikyo sat up "I heard that! You're hiding another secret from me! So what's the song called?" Kagome went as red as the blushing lobster. Kikyo smiled evilly and said "Come on, shear"

"It's called... Kagome's song" Kagome admitted at last.

Kikyo stared for a second then said "Aw how cute, did your boyfriend create it?" Wish my boyfriends would think of something that sweet.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Kikyo smiled as well but she still had the bad feeling that her sister was doing something that she wasn't telling her. Kikyo made up her mind to follow her sister when she set off that morning.

**BTW did anyone even notice that there weren't any male mermaids? lol! Tell me your reactions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Owing nothing, still. now just read on!**

**Chapter 6- Meeting Miroku and Sango**

_Kikyo smiled as well but she still had the bad feeling that her sister was doing something that she wasn't telling her. Kikyo made up her mind to follow her sister when she set off that morning._

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up bright and early to the whale's songs in the distance she stretched and then glanced over at her sister. Good she was still sleeping.<p>

Kagome packed her bag of clothes and personal items that may or may not be needed for her first proper day on land. Inuyasha was going to take her to meet his friends, Miroku and Sango.

She had made friendship necklaces for then all created from shells and small left over gems that Kagome found in the bottom of her trunk. There was each of their names carved onto the backs of them as she really wanted them all to get along.

Kikyo watched her with one eye open then when Kagome left she followed close to the sand.

Kagome swam closer and closer to the surface of the ocean and when she saw the land she laughed in joy. Diving back under she concentrated her powers and shot out of the water like a rocket.

Kikyo watched in amazement, she had never thought that her sister had learnt to control her powers that well so quickly. She had been a fully awakened mermaid for about a month and a half there was no way in the gods given sea that her sister could have become so advanced on her own.

Kagome while still in the air used more magic to dry herself of sea water while in the air and she gained her human shape landing delicately on her pointed toes.

Kagome smiled and shook her hair before calmly pulling out a pretty dress she had with her and put it on replacing Inuyasha's borrowed shorts with a pair of small silk sorts similar to panties and then added the little heals that had been thrown overboard by a spoilt brat on a cruise.

She pulled out a small mirror and looked at herself after tying her hair back loosely. She smiled and put it in the bag before running to the house just beyond the sand.

Kikyo couldn't believe what she was seeing! Her own little sister on _human_ legs! Running towards a _human_ house! Wearing _human_ clothes!

Where was her mermaid _pride_?

Kikyo felt the sea boiling around her as her anger peeked. She was half going to shout at her and drag her back home then tie her to the ocean floor but then she did something that hurt and shocked and angered her most of all!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted waving madly at a figure sitting on the grass with a guitar.

Kikyo saw a young man with long flowing silver hair and eyes like molten gold, there was no doubt that he was human. He got up smiling, his whole being shining with the joy of seeing Kagome.

"Kagome!" He shouted and ran towards her as well. She threw herself into the humans arms and he swung her around while holding her tightly. "I missed you" the human said blushing slightly, he put a hand to her head and took out her hair tie so he could run his fingers through the wavy locks.

Kagome blushed as well. "Am I on time?"

There was a noise that Kikyo didn't recognise sounded like a shriek from hell, AKA doorbell, and Inuyasha laughed and said "Just on time, as usual" he pulled her inside and she held his hand back and followed willingly with the happiest expression Kikyo had ever seen on her younger sisters face.

Kikyo sank in horror. She hit the ocean floor staring blankly at nothing. Kagome… How could you?

Kikyo buried her head in her arms and let the sad-angry sobs be heard. Her sea glass tears were both red and green-blue for her mixed emotions.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both unaware of Kikyo and hadn't realised their secret had been discovered by more than one pair of eyes…

Inuyasha opened the door. "Hey Miroku, Sango. How's the shop?"

Miroku grinned widely and walked inside, his brown hair covered in sawdust. A girl around Kagome s age followed, her hair was lushes long brown that was tied up in a high ponytail with pink ribbons tied into it. Her eyes spotted Kagome before Miroku did.

"The shops still standing. Hey, Inuyasha, who's this?"

Kagome felt very shy of the new people. She raised a hand hesitantly and gave a little wave.

Inuyasha laughed. "This is Kagome, she's a friend from out of the country. She came here about a month ago. I've told her so much about you" He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him wondering what she should do.

Miroku whistled. "My my. What an attractive young lady we have here" he reached for her hand and kissed it making Kagome blush a little. "A pleasure to meet you Kagome, I m Miroku"

"Hi" she said back quietly.

Miroku opened his mouth to make a lectures remark but Sango elbowed him out of the way. "Miroku! You pervert, you'll scare her away" Sango squeezed Kagome's hand warmly in hers. "I m Sango, nice to meet you, I hope Inuyasha hasn't been telling you bad stuff about us" she eyed him playfully.

Inuyasha laughed "Don't worry, its all bad and all true" Sango flashed a smiled at him.

"By the way, don't let Miroku get too close to you. He's a real-" she broke off. Miroku was right behind her touching a place that he got hit a lot for. "_**HENTAI**_!" Sango shouted and turned and slapped him.

Kagome was shocked, girls weren't supposed to hit!

Miroku seemed used to it and sighed "Must you do that Sango?"

Sango was trembling in rage. "Don t you **DARE** touch my butt again!"

Kagome stifled a giggle with her hand then hugged her stomach as her laughter escaped her mouth. Inuyasha smiled and laughed as well. Sango and Miroku stared at the new girl in surprise then looked at Inuyasha, he had never let a girl really affect him or get close to him the way this girl was right now. Sango and Miroku looked at each other in surprise but then smiled and laughed with them as well.

Inuyasha shook his head and then said "Lets go, the town won't wait and Kagome really wants to see the sites"

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to her car. Sango and Kagome chatted all the way to the small town. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the back and had been arguing about the first thing to show Kagome. The bar, the fountains, the garden or the fair.

"What s a fair?" Kagome asked turning around in her seat, she didn't know what half the things they were talking about but she listened with interest and imagined what they would be like. Humans are the funniest things she thought with a small smirk.

Miroku laughed "It's a celebration with food and dance and lights and song, there are lots of fun things to do… Have you never been to a fair before?"

Kagome shook her head "It sounds fun"

Sango smiled "It is, and if you haven't been to a fair before… then it's high time you started going" she said taking a wild U turn in the middle of the road.

"Hey! I thought I was meant to be the wild driver!" Inuyasha said straitening up in the back with Miroku rubbing his head from bumping it against the window.

Sango laughed "Are you kidding, surf-boy?" she turned and partly glared over her shoulder at him "You're looking at the girl who has just gotten her licence back after six points and a suspended drivers issue"

The boys looked at each other in shock "Well I suddenly feel afraid" Miroku said snapping in his seat belt. Inuyasha copied the action. Kagome was gripping the door handle still very shaken over the wild driving that Sango had performed and she had no idea what a licence was or points but she got the idea that Sango had been in trouble for driving like that before.

Inuyasha reached over and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. He could not imagine how scared and confused she was right now, out of her comfort zone and clearly out of her depth with all the human topics and even though she trusted these humans with her life she also felt like an alien on another planet.

Her wide eyes eyed up everything in sight with wonder. From the shops and awesome buildings to the shiny dustbins. She was overwhelmed with the amount of people as well. There were so many people.

The streets were lined with orange and yellow and red flags and banners. There were streamers and small fireworks with other bight and colourful decorations and lights even though it wasn't dark yet.

Sango saw her new friends nose almost plastered against the window as she tried to take in the scenery. She smiled and remembered her own reaction to her first theme park.

When Sango had parked. Inuyasha got out and opened her door for her, she struggled with the simple pulling motion, and Miroku and Sango thought that she was a little childish.

"So Kagome, where are you from?" Miroku asked out of polite interest.

"Atlantica" Kagome answered without thinking.

"Never heard of it" Miroku said scratching his head as if wracking his brains for the answer.

Kagome smiled and added "It's a small place surrounded by the sea, you wouldn't really know it" she sighed in relief when he didn't question her further.

"Have you got any family here?" Sango said walking beside her.

Kagome shook her head "No, I have a half sister at home… and about" she closed her eyes and counted on her fingers "Eighteen half brothers scattered around Jamaica and Florida" she glanced at Sango who had her mouth hanging open.

"Whoa, so your one of twenty? And I thought Miroku had it bad!" The brunette shook her head and said "I have a younger brother who has just started high school, my parents are in the main city a few miles towards the mainland"

Kagome listened with interest.

Miroku pulled on Inuyasha's arm "That's one interesting girl you have there" he commented. "I wonder how she got under your skin so deeply"

Inuyasha pulled away "Well she's one in a million that's for sure. Don't question her too much, life is very different where she comes from"

Miroku nodded and then slinked his arm around Sango and pointed dramatically at a small beach house looking building. "Ah! The place where we spend most of our waking hours, eh, Sango dearest?"

Sango gave him the 'I'm not buying it' look and pinched his hand so he would let her go. "I know Miroku, no need to point it out- Kagome!"

Sango reached forwards and yanked her back from the edge of the road, a huge van wised past a second later.

"What?" Kagome asked, frightened by the loud fast van and Sango's reaction.

Sango sighed in relief "You were about to walk out onto the _road_" she said breathing heavily with a hand to her heart "You could have gotten hit!"

Inuyasha bit his lip and remembered that he hadn't told her about all the dangers of his world. He put a hand on her shoulder and said "If you get hit by one of those things it can kill you" He wrapped her arm around his and after checking for other cars pulled her to the other side. "You have to keep by us"

Kagome nodded with wide eyes "Your world is so confusing, and dangerous. Where I come from we all get to where we want to by ourselves. We don't ride those cars that can hit someone" she gestured to the road again and shivered when another one came by.

Inuyasha rubbed her arm and pulled her inside the shop just behind Sango and Miroku. Miroku had another slap mark on his face from touching Sango's hips a little too intimately. Kagome's eyes widened again and she squealed excitedly.

"This is just like my mothers old work place" she said and skipped forwards to touch the pretty trinkets that hung from pegs on the walls. "What's this place called?" she asked, turning around to see the three humans smiling at her like she was a child excited over a Christmas present.

"Its called 'Lost Treasures'" Miroku said and leaned on the till. "Worked in it from about three years old, I would have chosen a better name"

"I like it" Kagome said the childish grin appearing again. She trailed her fingers over the carved fish and dolphins that had been done that morning. She held the hammer in her hand and looked at a tempting piece of metal and then at a bit of sea glass that was to her left.

She wasn't as into forging as her sister but she did have a desire to make things sometimes and then she had the overwhelming desire to do so.

Sango and Inuyasha jumped when a loud crash was heard, Miroku banged his head on the underside of the table, he had gone down to get out an old crate of old festival stuff to get the shop looking festive.

They looked over at the noise in surprise to see Kagome viciously hitting a bit of scrap metal brutally over and over with a hammer.

Kagome picked up a screw driver and used it to bend something into shape. She sighed and straitened up and said in a relieved and sighing sort of voice. "Now that that's out of my system…"

"Hey girl, what you up to?" Sango said coming over with a coke can. Kagome held up a small trinket, it was a jelly fish with sea glass body and shiny scrap metal legs hanging from a spare bit of chain that she saw on the floor.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself"

"Wow, that's amazing" Sango said taking it from her gently. "This is really cool. Hey Miroku! We have an expert forger over here, looks like we're out of a job"

Miroku yelled back something huffily and Inuyasha bumped him on the head with a frown.

**I copied that end part from Inuyasha episode one- ya know, with the dog ears? lol, so sweet!**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

The festival was amazing. Kagome was pulled into the square by a dancer and she soon got the hang of the steps and was dancing along with the others. Inuyasha's eyes followed the gentle sway of her hips with male appreciation. The other dancers all stood back to give her space when she started to outshine them and the crowd that had gathered whistled and cheered making Kagome laugh in joy.

At the end she cart wheeled and landed at the very edge of the stage as the song ended. The dancers pulled her to her feet and made her take a bow all laughing and saying "Girl, where'd you learn to dance like that?"

The people in the crowd all threw streamers and coins and hats and flowers on the stage. Kagome held a rose to her heart smiling happily and she looked at her friends in the front row, wanting to share the moment with them.

She ran back to her friends and pulled Sango onto the stage as well.

"No, no, no, no! I don't dance" Sango said desperately trying to get out of everyone's gazes.

"Please" Kagome begged, pulling at her a bit more.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed Sango into the middle of the dancers. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Sango went red then the music changed to something more upbeat. Sango's foot started to tap out the fast beat then with the crowd's encouragement she started to dance.

Kagome clapped her hands happily. Miroku's eyes followed Sango's erotic hip movements and he licked his lips. Inuyasha laughed at Sango's street-dancing. "Is that the best you've got?" he yelled at her.

She turned and glared at him then her movements changed slightly to more confident and aggressive she owned the stage at the end when she made a perfect split. The crowd roared in appreciation. Kagome clapped her hands delightedly and then pushed Miroku into the centre stage with Sango and laughed when he tried to run back off.

Inuyasha grinned at the sight of Sango and Miroku dancing together on the stage, the song was a slower one and the main dancer shouted into the mic "Alright everyone, grab a partner and lets slow it down… smooth style"

Miroku hesitantly held his hand out to Sango and she hesitated looking at the crowds that were all searching for their own dancing partners. "Sango?" She glanced back at Miroku who still had his hand out waiting.

She glanced at Kagome who nodded smiling and brown eyes sparkling.

Sango took his hand and he led her into the crowd to dance alone. He brought her hands up around his neck and then linked his at the small of her back.

"What?" Sango asked surprised her hazel eyes widening "You're not going to grab my butt?"

Miroku grinned his violet eyes twinkling mischievously and she instantly wished that she hadn't said anything and went the colour of a lobster.

"No, Sango dearest. Only if you want me to. And it would ruin the moment anyway…" he drew her closer and had one arm around her waist and the other one went to her hair untying the high ponytail and holding her head close to his chest while pressing his face into her hair inhaling softly.

Sango held his shoulder and another hand on his shoulder blade still blushing but smiling, listening to his heart. "M-Miroku…" she stuttered then held him back tighter swaying to the music gently. Closing her eyes and smiling as her dream came true.

Kagome sighed and her head went to the side a little. "That's so sweet"

Inuyasha gave a half laugh "That's the first time I've ever seen him act that romantic and not grope her" he glanced at the girl next to him who was watching the happy pair with a wistful expression. He knew that Kagome was the reason for the change in his friend, she brought out the best in everyone. Sango had driven without speeding, Miroku hadn't groped her for about two hours and as for him, he was a new person.

He had noticed the change in himself and knew that the little mermaid had caused it. He linked his fingers through hers and she gasped and looked up at him in shock. "Dance with me?" he asked her, golden eyes mesmerising and seemed to smoulder in the lights of the festival.

Kagome gasped and then after gulping whispered "Yes"

Inuyasha led her to the dance floor that was now the entire square. The lanterns were now lit and glowed softly above them and the lights came on as the sun went down. Kagome looked around her in wonder. "This is amazing" she said as he drew her close.

His hands gently grasped her hips as hers linked together in his silver hair. Slowly they swayed to the music with blissed out couples doing the same all around them.

Sango looked up from her perch on Miroku's shoulder and gasped slightly. "Miroku, look" she said and he glanced over to see a dark haired beauty in the arms of their silver haired friend. Kagome had one hand at the back of his head running her fingers through the silver hair there and her other arm holding herself to his torso.

Inuyasha had one hand around her waist and the other in the centre of her back pressing her against him and not letting any space come between them. He had his face in her hair breathing deeply.

Miroku smiled "That girl. I've never seen Inuyasha act so romantic… what has she done to us?" he asked and turned back to Sango to slowly edge his hands to her face.

"M-Miroku what-"

Miroku silenced her with a kiss. Sango froze then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Kagome and Inuyasha were unaware of the kiss their friends were doing a few feet away, too wrapped up in each other. Kagome inhaled and the sighed. He smells nice. She thought absently and smiled pressing her face deeper into his shirt breathing in deeper than before. "You smell nice" she mumbled without thinking, their body contact was doing funny things to her thought patterns.

Inuyasha smiled into her hair, he heard her and held her tighter. He breathed her scent as well and he felt like he was in heaven. Soft music, sweet smelling lanterns, beautiful girl pressed up against him.

He put a hand under her chin so he could see her face. Her wide innocent eyes made him melt and he cradled her face in his hands, soft rosy skin under his fingers, scent like jasmine and fresh air, eyes glazing over and closing smoothly, parted lips waiting for his…

A loud clap of thunder jerked them apart. Everyone looked at the sky and the band stopped playing. Rain dropped from the sky slowly at first then poured like a monsoon. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Lost Treasures shop with Sango and Miroku right behind them.

Sango laughed and rung her hair out a little. "Well… that was refreshing"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his hair out his drenched shirt hugging to his skin.

Miroku pulled the small bit of leather that bound his hair in a small pony tail. "That could have ended better, I'll go and get the heater" he disappeared upstairs.

Inuyasha and Sango pulled out some beach towels from the back of the shelf's. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble for using these?" he asked her.

Sango shrugged "Probably, but it's better than getting a cold and missing out on the fun" she wrapped a pink towel around her shoulders and then handed a green one to Kagome. "Dry off, you'll catch a cold"

Kagome put it around her shoulder and proceeded to use it as a blanket rather than dry herself off.

Inuyasha shrugged out of his top and rung it out over the door mat. "Man, what a storm" he said pulling the curtains back. "Where did that come from?"

Kagome shivered. Under the sea storms weren't so scary, you can't hear the howling winds or the cracks of thunder. She jumped at the lightning. And pulled the blanket closer to herself.

Sango seemed unaffected as she turned the lights off and pulled out a packet of candles and a lighter. "Let's get the old forge going" she said and pulled the door open and tried to light the wood.

Kagome saw that she was doing it wrong and pulled her hands out of the way to rearrange the wood and paper a little. Then she reached for the lighter and sparked it experimentally. The small flame fascinated her.

She reached out a finger and touched the light.

She yelped in pain and dropped the lighter. Luckily it landed on a metal box so no harm done.

Inuyasha looked up at her cry of pain and hurried over to see what was wrong. Kagome had tears in her eyes and her burnt finger tips against her chest, whimpering pitifully.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked her.

Sango lit a match to light the fire and then shooed herself and Miroku upstairs to give them some privacy.

Kagome pointed to the lighter and said "It was pretty…" then Inuyasha caught her hand in his and tenderly and brought the burnt fingers to his lips. Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue against her fingertips and blushed. "Inu-Inuyasha?" she stuttered out.

He smiled at her stuttered sentence and slowly ran his tongue over the burn again. Before getting a small cup of icy water and pouring it across her fingers.

Kagome took the cup from him and let her fingers soak then the water glowed a little and she pulled out a healed hand smiling slightly before her eyes fluttered closed and she let Inuyasha take her into his arms before starting to drift to sleep.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her quietly.

"Mmm?" she responded against his chest tiredly.

"Is it alright if Sango and Miroku know about you?"

Kagome opened one eye and smiled up at him. "As long as they keep my secret… then its… fine…" she snuggled into his warmth and soon Inuyasha heard her gently breathing against him fast asleep.

Later Sango and Miroku crept downstairs and saw Kagome curled up on the small couch on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha raised a finger in warning and the two quietly sat down on the chairs opposite.

Sango smoothed a stand of hair from Kagome's face. "I've only known her for one day, but she feels like a sister"

Miroku smiled as well and whispered "She's different that's for sure"

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome said about keeping secrets and decided to trust his friends. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked them quietly.

Sango nodded "If its about you being in love with her we already figured that one out"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but made no attempt to deny it. "Not that, Kagome's secret"

"Sure, she's our friend too. Why can't we keep a small secret?" Miroku said wisely, a hand creeping around Sango as he said it and she didn't remove it or slap him. Although she did pull his hand up and away from one area so he wouldn't be tempted.

Inuyasha eyed them and they blushed "Well Kagome isn't a normal girl… and not just in the way you think. She's not human" Sango gave him the 'What-the-cragnuts-you talking about' look.

Inuyasha reached across for a small bottle of sea water and said "Well seeing is believing" and splashed a little water on her feet after removing her shoes.

Almost instantly her legs began to glow and everyone shielded their eyes at the brightness. When the glow had faded a little clink was heard as the rings fell of her now webbed fingers and fins appeared on her arms from her wrists to her elbows the edges tinged a see-through green with exotic patterns running through the flimsy member.

Across her skin almost like odd freckles silver scales that made her look luminous. The biggest change was her legs, that where now fins and a scaly tail. It was an emerald green with the silver scales still patterning through the pretty green. She mumbled something like "Don't like splashing when I'm dry" then she curled the green sparkles closer to her and snuggled deeper into the coach.

Sango was the first to talk "Mermaid… oh my god…"

Miroku wasn't much better. He stared and blinked and then said "Er, Sango, dear? Could you please hit me, I think I fell asleep"

"Kay"

A loud smack echoed throughout the house and Kagome opened one eye and said "Shut up Kikyo, I'm-" then she sat up properly and looked around then at her tail. "Oh dear… I thought this was going to happen in the morning" she hissed at Inuyasha.

He held a hand up in defence "I thought it would be easier if they got over their shock while you were still asleep"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Thanks for the thought, but it is my secret you're telling, you know" he smiled at her in a wolfish way that made her want to smack him like Sango did to Miroku.

"Um, Kagome?" Sango said

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I…?" she stretched a hand out to touch her tail. Kagome nodded and Sango touched her scales lightly. "My god…"

"Gods" Kagome corrected automatically.

Sango's head snapped up "What?"

Kagome looked confused "There are three sea gods we worship… Neptune, Poseidon and The moon goddess. What gods do you have?"

Sango's eyes sparked with interest, it was like collage all over again, something new. "Well because we have lots of different cultures we have lots of gods, thousands maybe. But the well know three are the Christen god and his helpers as well as Miroku's Buddha"

Kagome looked interested as well. "Wow, that's so cool. You must be very powerful then to have so many gods on your side"

Sango shrugged "Not really we can't do any magic's or anything extraordinary. They are made up I think but it's up to the person what to believe"

Kagome frowned "Well I know my ones are real. They gave me my powers and magic's on my birthday…"

It continued that way for most of the night as questions and answers were exchanged until finally Kagome asked the one she was dreading.

"Don't you mind that I'm different?"

Miroku was the first to answer "Why would we? It's just a part of who you are, no worries or complaints from this side of the coach"

Sango rolled her eyes "I think what the idiot is trying to say is; even though you aren't human you're still a person and most importantly a friend. If I sprouted wings and said I was an angel would you all hate me?"

Kagome shook her head "Nope… what's an angel?" she added and earned a groan from the others "_What_? I've been human for about one day and eighteen hours and you expect me to just _know_? Great _Poseidon_ you guys are dense"

Inuyasha laughed as Miroku laughed so hard he fell off his chair. Sango had a hand over her mouth and Kagome held her stomach smiling at the perfect moment.

Kagome reached across for her bag and shyly said "Since we're all friends now… can I give you these?" she handed out the friendship necklaces with all their names engraved on the backs, with the bubbles surrounding the names made out of the tiny words best friends over and over again perfectly linking up again.

Sango had tears shining in her eyes and slipped hers over her head and smiled unable to speak without a lump forming in her throat. The boys copied her actions and Kagome smiled and sighed to herself "Friends…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Do I have to say it again?**

**Chapter 8- Siren nature**

_K__agome reached across for her bag and shyly said "Since we're all friends now… can I give you these?" she handed out the friendship necklaces with all their names engraved on the backs, with the bubbles surrounding the names made out of the tiny words best friends over and over again perfectly linking up again._

_Sango had tears shining in her eyes and slipped hers over her head and smiled unable to speak without a lump forming in her throat. The boys copied her actions and Kagome smiled and sighed to herself "Friends…"_

* * *

><p>"Bye" Kagome said waving from the edge of the rocks. "I'll be back tomorrow evening, I need to hang out with my sister a bit more!" she smiled happily.<p>

Sango waved with one hand while the other kept Miroku's arm tightly around her stomach, Miroku waved with his free hand and Inuyasha smiled just behind them.

Kagome turned and gracefully dived into the sea, vanishing from sight with a barely heard splash. Inuyasha felt the slight pain tug at his chest but it was always there when she wasn't so he was used to it. Kagome was feeling similarly. Putting a hand to her chest she breathed the sea water deeply before continuing down to Altantica.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and sighed to himself "I have to tell her" he thought to himself. I have to tell her that I love her.

A black van pulled up beside Sango's purple car and he looked up just in time to see men dressed in black getting out with nets, guns… and a harpoon.

Stripping of all human items Kagome swam into the mer-village towards her cave home. "I'm back!" she called as she entered the cave.

She smiled at the sight of Kikyo sitting by her forge surrounded in her work as normal. She swam up closer to her and said a bit clearer "Hi! I'm back, how's your day been?"

Kikyo laughed once and said "How could I have not seen this?"

Kagome was suddenly very nervous of her sisters tone "Kikyo?"

Kikyo's red and black scales seemed to smoulder in anger and her long black hair was unbrushed and her face was pale with pain and anger. She slowly straitened up and turned to look at her younger sister.

"How could you Kagome? How?"

Kagome looked helplessly at her "Kikyo, I don't understand… what did I do wrong?"

Kikyo held up a leather jacket and growled out, not looking at her "I bet you _human_ really wants his second skin back!" she threw it at Kagome.

The young mermaid held the fabric to her chest and looked smaller than ever at her sister's anger.

"What about Mother? Eh? Those freaks of nature killed our mother! And you go prancing around on legs with fucking shoes and- Arrhh!" she screamed out her anger and threw the nearest time at hand at the trembling mermaid.

Kagome ducked under the hammer and said "Kikyo! Calm down! I haven't done anything!"

Kikyo grabbed her sister by her hair and shouted at her "You haven't done anything! You sea slug! You've been flaunting about with a human! The same things that Killed MUM!"

"HE DIDN'T KILL HER!" Kagome screamed back at her with blue tears running down her cheeks and becoming dark blue sea glass at their fins. "Other humans, he's done nothing wrong!"

Kikyo slapped her and she cried out holding her stinging cheek "Stupid girl! All humans are beasts that should have been drowned at birth if the sea was worthy enough for then to be drowned in!"

Kikyo had never raised a finger against her sister and the poor girl lay on the cave floor holding a stinging cheek while her sister held her hair roughly tugging it as she yelled in her ear.

"Stop it Kikyo!" she squealed and tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"No not until you promise to never return to the surface again!"

Kagome gasped and shook her head "I can't do that Kikyo… I'm sorry"

Kikyo let out a reptilian hiss, this aggressive side was what the sirens had been famous for and in Kikyo's mouth were skewer like fangs and her eyes went down to slits that boiled the water around the two girls.

"Why not?" she asked her voice grating and almost growling as she let her sister's hair go and her voice calmed down to a whisper but with that new evil edge to it. "What possible reason could you have for not staying down here with your family?"

Kagome cried into the jacket. Unnoticed by the two mermaids a few curious sea people and fish had stopped to watch and listen to the fight. The mermaids watched in horror and the fishes all hissed in agitation as they sensed Kikyo's siren nature start to surface.

"Tell me!" Kikyo demanded.

Kagome sniffed and said "I'll tell you, if you stop transforming… Kikyo, you're not a siren… don't do this to yourself"

Kikyo struck her again sending her back into the wall. "Tell me! Tell me why I shouldn't just go up to that house of his and drown him in the sea? Tell me!"

Kagome sniffed again and said loud enough so everyone could hear her "Because I love him"

Everyone gasped and the two girls became aware of the audience.

"You what?" Kikyo said so shocked that she had turned back into her old self.

Kagome sighed in relief and got up off the cave floor and said "I love him, and if you want to drown him" she pulled out her shell dagger "You'll have to go through me first"

**Sigh, another filler. I couldn't bring myself to merge this chapter with anything else because I wrote this when I was in a bad mood.**


	9. Chapter 9

**When it comes to ownership wrights you all know what I'm gonna say.**

**Chapter 9- Captured**

_Kagome sighed in relief and got up off the cave floor and said "I love him, and if you want to drown him" she pulled out her shell dagger "You'll have to go through me first"_

* * *

><p>Kagome nervously liked her lips as she really didn't want to fight her own sister, but she knew that if the choice came down to it she would defend her land friends to the end. "I'm not joking Kikyo!" she warned her own siren nature surfacing slightly when Kikyo made to grab her own dagger. "If you are so blinded by your hatred for one human killing our mother that you let it spread to all humans then you have been getting to siren for your own good, sister"<p>

Kikyo suddenly got a hold of herself and said "You love that human so much… that you'll fight against us? Your own family?"

Kagome's hand was trembling "I'll hate myself as much as you will, but yes, if it comes down to a fight then I'll battle you" her eyes turned onto the watching mermaids and she raised her voice "and any other sea creature that dares to raise a hand of harm against my boyfriend"

Kikyo snorted and said "If you feel so attached to them… then go, go live with them"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, Kikyo…

Kikyo huffily whipped her eyes and nose to make it look like she wasn't crying. "Well go on then! You clearly want to be with humans more than me… **Leave**!"

Kagome was hit with a wave of boiling water that had her flying backwards out of her cave with Kikyo glaring and building for another attack.

Kagome looked at her older sibling with sore eyes then whispered so only Kikyo could hear her "Mother wouldn't have wanted this…" before picking up her belongings and leaving the cave then after a quick smile at her fellow mermaids she turned and left the village.

Kikyo collapsed and started to scream-sob on the floor. Kanna swam over and said "That was a little harsh wasn't it?" before leaving the elder sibling to her misery.

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw the lights of Inuyasha's home and surfaced with a broad smile. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her Inuyasha on the sand with blood soaking his silver hair and cloths all ruffled and cut. He had lots of large bruises over his face and arms and seemed to have trouble breathing.

Kagome let out a soft cry of pain when she saw him like that. He was surrounded in men and women dressed head to foot in black with goggles and caps so they couldn't be recognised. Sango and Miroku were laying unconscious a few feet away from the back door, not moved from where they tried to escape.

Kagome whimpered in her uselessness and let out a gasp when one of the men hit Inuyasha with a metal pole.

Kagome raised a hand and held a coil of sea weed. With a angry shout she lashed out with it and it snapped tightly around the nearest man's throat and she dragged him harshly into the sea while he struggled to get the pressure off his throat.

She didn't drown him she couldn't bring herself too no matter how angry she was from both Kikyo's fight and Inuyasha's injuries.

Grabbing another coil of sea weed she snagged a few more silently before they all realised that the threat was coming from the sea.

"Hit the flood lights!" one man shouted and suddenly the cove was filled with a devastatingly bright light.

Kagome cried out at the sudden brightness and dived back under the water swimming to deeper water on instinct. "Rise the nets!" the same man ordered.

Kagome let out a horror filled scream when a net appeared in front of her rising high out of jumping reach over the water with heavy rocks weighing the net down so there was no getting under it. Kagome looked left then right.

The net was positioned over the cove entrance and there was no way she could get away now. The men saw her, with the aid of the flood lights, struggle with the net as she tried to wriggle under the bottom but couldn't even pry it out of the sand.

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes to see Kagome attempt to leap over the top of the net, silver and green scales flashing in the harsh light of the men's machines. Kagome fell back into the water with a cry and then swam to the shore when Inuyasha managed to drag himself to the edge of the waves.

"Don't let it escape! Don't let it near the shore!" the cove was alive with fire as flame throwers were ignited in an attempt to keep the 'savage' mermaid from dragging them into the water and drowning them.

Kagome dove away from the fire with a scream of terror.

Inuyasha picked up a heavy rock and pounded the heads of the three men near him and Kagome swam towards the lack of fire.

"Inuyasha!" she whimpered as he collapsed from pain and exhaustion and reached as far as she was able to touch his outstretched hand. He was so hurt that he could hardly draw the breath to talk clearly. But he managed to get a few broken words out telling her to run, or swim, away from here.

Kagome screamed as one man grabbed her and she slashed him with her dagger. He dropped onto the sand and lay still. Kagome swam back then stared in horror. I killed him! Her sigh of relief was heard by everyone when the person groaned and rolled over.

Inuyasha's golden eyes locked with Kagome's as he silently begged her to escape.

Kagome gave in an agonised look before diving into the depth and using her mermaid powers to launch out of the waters and clear the net. It looked like she was going to escape then a bang of a gunshot was heard and Kagome convulsed once horribly in the air, landing in the water with a splash curled around her tail.

The gunshot was not a gun, Inuyasha realised with horror, it was the harpoon that he had seen earlier. The strong rope attached to it was in the hands of the one who shot her and was shouting for help to drag the creature back to the land.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome was dragged back to shore by all the men who were still fully body functional.

The harpoon had gone right through Kagome's tail so she was almost speared. She was too hurt to resist now. Inuyasha dragged himself over to her and found a hidden strength that was deep inside him to get up and cradle her in his arms.

"Kagome?" he asked shaking her slightly. She whimpered and her eyes opened, they were filled with sad-angry tears. That hit the rocks turning to sea glass of red and blue.

One man picked then up with an interested look on his face. "Put it in the tank"

Kagome clung to Inuyasha till they were forced apart by the flame throwers. Kagome had her head covered in a sack and her hands bound. She lay limp in one of the men's arms and lay still at the bottom of the shallow tank that they were transporting her in.

Sango and Miroku had come around at the end of the display and at once jumped into Sango's car to follow them.

Inuyasha lay in the back of one of the army trucks bleeding and too hurt to move much. Kagome lay helpless in a tank no bigger than a coffin and he reached into the waters to pull the sack off her head.

Kagome's wide eyes met his and he tried his best to comfort her by rubbing small circles on her back and in her hair.

"I promise that I'll get you out of here" he whispered to her and she nodded looked scared and she knocked her head gently into the glass so it was like their foreheads were touching through the glass.

One of the men saw what they were doing and kicked Inuyasha's already hurt stomach. Kagome managed to sit up in her coffin and yelled at the man who hurt her human. "What the Fuck is wrong with you? Leave him alone!"

The men all gasped at her voice and one muttered "I didn't know they could talk"

"That's why it's so important to make sure we do know after this month is over…" The two youngsters looked up at a man with red-brown eyes and pale face with long black hair.

"Hey boss? Is it a good idea to show your face?"

The 'boss' glared at him and the speaker cringed into the side of the van. The man kneeled down by the youngster's side and said smoothly "So sorry for not introducing myself, I am Naraku. I was a scientist that specialised in genetic mutation between fish and mammals, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Kagome edged away from him and he sighed "Stubborn creature" he stood up and pulled out a small knife. Fear glinted in Kagome's eyes and she struggled as he reached for her. He only cut her bonds and she looked up at him in confusion.

"It would be an honour to know your name…" he got no answer and she only fussed gently over the human boy next to her pond. He watched as she cupped his face and whispered his name over and over until he opened his eyes.

He smiled up at her and she cupped her hands in the water of her tank then poured it over his injured chest. When he was covered in sea water she closed her eyes and her hands glowed a soft blue as she healed the human she had fallen in love with.

The men all gasped when Inuyasha sat up perfectly fine again. He held her in a brief hug then he was the one protecting her.

Naraku used the blunt side of the knife to jab Inuyasha's chest and he raised an eyebrow in both amusement and fascination. "Amazing… it seems I chose right in picking a mermaid to study"

Kagome whispered the unfamiliar word in Inuyasha's ear. "Study means to look and find out information about a certain subject" he whispered back to her.

Both her hands were on his shoulders and she had her cheek pressed into his neck. "Does it hurt?"

Naraku chuckled softly. "Don't fret creature, it will only hurt if you struggle. We wanted to be friends but your boyfriend here wouldn't even let us have a civilised conversation with you… so we had to convince him the hard way, then you turned up and… well things turned out smooth enough"

Inuyasha was growling lowly and Kagome had her hands in his hair running it through the soft texture and was determined to not talk to these men.

Naraku glared at her suddenly "Am I ever going to know your name?"

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder and just glared at the horrid human. The water around her torso steamed slightly in her anger but it went unnoticed. Inuyasha put a hand over hers and whispered softly to her "Don't give him what he wants"

Naraku stood glaring in frustration and said to the nearest man. "Take it to the aquarium and chain her friend to the ledge, a little pain will loosen its tongue"

Inuyasha stiffened as they talked about her as if she wasn't a person. Kagome's hands gently soothed his back to rein in his anger with an adoring touch. He leaned back against her hands and just before the men could pick up her coffin he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the abandoned aquarium.

Hearing the gentle purr of an engine he looked up to see Sango and Miroku standing by the fence watching helplessly. He nodded at them and they mouthed something like "We'll save you" but they were so far away that it was hard to tell.

Kagome's prison wasn't as bad as the coffin but it was still a prison. The walls were completely glass leaving no privacy with cameras above the water and below. The water was only at three quarters its proper height and there was a metal ledge that over hanged the water a little and the entire place was covered in flood lights. There was a small sitting rock in the centre of the pond and a small cave of plastic rock for her to sleep in but that was it, she would have liked some sort of greenery in all the grey and brown and clear.

The men would have thrown her into the aquarium but Inuyasha lowered her in slowly and as soon as she was in the water she did the natural thing and swam around frantically looking for a way out. It wasn't much bigger than a tennis court.

She surfaced again and whimpered when she realised she was truly stuck. She swam back to Inuyasha and reached a hand out to him. "It's so closed in" she whimpered softly so only he could hear her.

He squeezed her hand and then the men in black grabbed his shoulders and pulled his arms behind his back. Kagome yelled at them to leave him alone but they didn't listen as they dragged him from the room and onto the ledge on the other side of the pool. Kagome was at once at his side.

The men chained his ankle to the wall of the ledge so he couldn't go anywhere other than the three square meters allowed to him.

Kagome hissed like an angry snake and dived across the ledge grabbing one of the men and pulling him into the water. He screamed and struggled but she held him at the bottom of the water until he started to breathe water.

Then with sheer strength she threw him out of the water and through the door of the aquarium then pulled herself up next to Inuyasha and cuddled into his side gently massaging his new bruises on his back and arms.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to him when the lights went off for the night. "I'm scared"

He held her tightly and said "I'll protect you"

Kagome shook her head "You can't, they'll hurt you again, and all because of me…"

Inuyasha kissed her hair and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't you worry about me, you're the important one" Kagome sniffed and cried onto his shoulder in the pitch blackness.

**I an so evil, I like torturing my, or someone elses as this is a fanfiction, characters so that when they are finaly together they deserve to be. 3**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own it- you know the rest...**

**Chapter 10- I love you**

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to him when the lights went off for the night. "I'm scared"_

_He held her tightly and said "I'll protect you"_

_Kagome shook her head "You can't, they'll hurt you again, and all because of me…"_

_Inuyasha kissed her hair and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't you worry about me, you're the important one" Kagome sniffed and cried onto his shoulder in the pitch blackness._

* * *

><p>The next morning was a shock. The first thing that Kagome noticed was that she was in water her head jerked up to see that the water level was rising. Inuyasha's head and chest were still above the water but Kagome saw water lines along the walls that showed how deep this place got and it was very deep.<p>

"Inuyasha!" she said shaking his shoulders.

He woke up with a yelp and saw the water halfway up his chest. "What happening?" he choked out and stood up to get some more room against the water level rising.

Kagome looked up at him and said "The pool is getting deeper, look" she pointed to the water line at nearly the roof of the pool.

Inuyasha looked down at his chained ankle. The chain wouldn't reach that far! Kagome realised that too and desperately started tugging on the chains.

Inuyasha put his head under the water and pulled on the chain as well. He ran out of air and stood up, the fast rising water level up to his shoulders, he took another breath and then came back down and tried to pry the chain from the walls.

Kagome was crying in desperation her hands bleeding from the force she was applying to get her love safe. He swam up to the surface again and strained the chain to its maximum and then took his last breath before the water rose higher than the chain and his body could reach.

Kagome held his face and said "Hang on, I'll get you safe" Kagome forced her weakened powers to work and slammed the force of a hurricane on the shackle and it cracked.

Now free Inuyasha kicked his way to the surface and gasped at the cold air and coughed and spat out water in his throat. Kagome had fainted and was lying on the ledge that he had been chained to seconds before.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and swam down to pull her to the surface, he was very worried over the amount of strength she had used, not to mention her bleeding hands.

He held onto a small handle while Kagome's head rested on his shoulder, her breathing was even and her face was a little worried of the colour of her skin, a pasty ash white grey. He put his forehead on hers and heard a dark chuckle from above them.

He turned and glared up at Naraku. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted at him.

Naraku smiled and said "That I am. I knew at once that you loved that creature and I saw in the van that it fancied you when it tried to drown one of my men because he was hurting you. And I simply did what I do best; used the creature's emotions against it, now we have a good amount of data. It's not much but it is defiantly a start…" he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha growled at the place he had been a moment before then heard a small groan beside him. He looked down and saw Kagome slowly start to wake up, she opened her eyes and smiled sleepily up at him. "You're alive…" she sighed out, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Inuyasha smiled and then kissed her bleeding fingers "Thanks to you. You didn't have to go that far for me"

Kagome nodded and healed herself lazily "Yes, I did. I can't live in a place where you aren't there"

Inuyasha gasped softly, she loves me…

Inuyasha kissed her nose quickly and whispered "I love you, Kagome. But you know that until we get out we can't really be together"

Kagome's eyes filled with happy tears and when the drops of water hit the surface of the pond they turned into beautiful pearls. Kagome wanted so badly to kiss him but she knew that if she did he would be experimented on as well to find out the true nature of a mermaids kiss.

Kagome slid from his arms and dived under to pry the rest of the chains from his ankle.

The next few weeks were torture, literally.

Naraku demanded blood samples from her and Inuyasha at once stood up against the idea and as soon as he did that a man hit him hard with his gun and Inuyasha lay on the floor almost dead from the amount of beatings he got every time he tried to protect his love.

Kagome cried bitter tears throughout every one of them, she couldn't help as all the time a loaded gun was positioned at the back of his head as if to say 'don't try anything funny creature'. Nobody but Inuyasha had ever treated her like a person here, she was an animal in their eyes, and of course their way to fame and fortune if they played their cards right.

Kagome whimpered as one of the men pulled her arm out striate and then harshly stabbed her with a needle, a single tear of pain flowed down her cheek and into a small glass vial that held all her collected tears in it. They wanted her to cry as much as possible so one they could get as much data from the tears and their properties, two they always hoped for pearls to fund their experiment. But because she was so unhappy they only got multi coloured sea glass.

Kagome watched the small vial fill with her blood then they tossed her backwards, she fell into the water but hit her head on the edge of the metal ledge just before she hit the water. She sank to the bottom holding her head curling up in a small ball.

Inuyasha dragged himself to the edge of the pool and let one of his hands lay in the water waiting for her to come for him.

Naraku was growing impatient. From his mermaid he had only gotten sea glass tears when he was sure she cried pearls at one point and all the evidence he had collected from her, DNA, tears, ocean strength, speeds, was all useless as he did not have the right men and equipment to do anything with all the data.

He watched the screen hungrily as he saw the little mermaid swim up to meet her lover. He smiled at her and she gently pulled him into the water, holding him tightly against her heart as a soft glow covered them for a second then a perfectly healthy Inuyasha was holding her hand as she swam with him to the little rock in the centre of the old aquarium.

Inuyasha held her on his lap and had his nose in her hair and both arms around her keeping her in a safe embrace for a while.

Naraku watched then from the control room with interest wondering if he could twist the situation to his advantage. But all thoughts of hurting the creature vanished when an angel began to sing.

He looked at the screen and saw the mermaid still on Inuyasha's lap still in his arms but she had her eyes closed and her back striate as she sang in a mysterious language that seemed to linger too long in the air.

All the men in black stopped talking and playing cards or smoking to listen to the song the mermaid was singing. Inuyasha who was the closest felt the magic in the song and in a strange way seemed to recognise what she was trying to say in the song.

It was a sorry to someone close to her, forgiveness, love for him, letting out her sadness and connecting with her sisters again. Naraku stood up and looked outside when he heard something funny. He opened the window and definitely heard it.

Along the coast mermaids heard the song and mournfully joined in with the singing of the one in captivity. The men all lined the widows in shock and whispered to themselves the voices of the sea maidens bringing back memories of things long forgotten.

Kagome let her heart go into that song and head a long way away her sister singing with her and the great mother of the sea Midoriko murmuring her own melody.

As the song began to end the soft sobs of a thousand mermaids reached the ears of the two in the pool. Kagome cried bitterly as well held Inuyasha tightly and whispered "Don't' leave me… you're all I have left"

Inuyasha promised and asked "What was that?"

Kagome sniffed and said "It's a song that a mermaid begins when she cannot return to her home, or to the sea. All mermaids answer the call and try to help her get home before the song ends… it lasts for three days, at the end of the song then I will be dead… if I don't get back to the ocean soon I'm gonna die, the water is our life. I can't survive without it"

Inuyasha gasped and held her tighter "Kagome, no you're not going to die! I won't let anything happen to you. Was that an SOS call?"

Kagome nodded "Every mermaid who heard my song and sang it also will be doing everything they can to help free me, I had to sing that because I needed to say goodbye to Kikyo… now I have to keep strong because if I use up too much strength and I'm not in the sea I'm dead before the three day song ends"

Inuyasha thought fast and when he made sure Kagome was asleep next to him on the rocks he swam over to the ledge and started to climb the ladder next to it. All the men in black were busy talking about the song and the voices from the sea.

Inuyasha made sure that he couldn't be seen then took off his friendship necklace and scratched a message onto the back.

RIP = 3 dys

Then threw it out of the small window, that let them get air, then slowly climbed back down and hoped that Miroku and Sango would get the message.

**Poor Kagome and Inuyasha. Well I'll just have to fix this won't I, Naraku! You have a nasty surprise in store for you, mwuhahahaha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nearing the end of this story! I hope all my work will be met with losts of good reviews!**

**Don't own Inuyasha, you all heard it before.**

**Chapter 11- Rescue**

_Inuyasha made sure that he couldn't be seen then took off his friendship necklace and scratched a message onto the back._

_RIP = 3 dys_

_Then threw it out of the small window, that let them get air, then slowly climbed back down and hoped that Miroku and Sango would get the message._

* * *

><p>The next night was the same, Kagome sang and then appeared really weak and sick, coughing and sinking in the pool, not even strong enough to sit up properly. Inuyasha feared the worst.<p>

Kagome shivered as a light sweat covered her skin and heat rolled out of her scales while she huddled closer to Inuyasha's warmth. He made sure that her tail was in the cool water but that didn't seem to ease the fever in any way.

Kagome's breathing was laboured and she lay limp on the rocks that where in the pool.

Naraku waved Inuyasha over for a talk. He promised a friendly discussion and Inuyasha whispered quietly to Kagome before getting a mumbled response out of her then swam across to talk.

"What?" he asked crossing his arms and being at once on his guard, Kagome's tired eyes never left his blurred form as her vision slowly started to fail her.

Naraku gave a half smiled and offered a towel to him "Just checking up on the creature… but it doesn't seem to be moving very well at the minuet…?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took the gift, draping it around his shoulders.

"Well you have only yourself to blame for that one" he dried his face and said firmly "She's dying. She needs to be in the ocean or she'll die" he glanced back at her and she gave a weak smile when she saw him looking at her.

Naraku looked interested "That can't be right, the water is directly from the ocean, it's replaced regularly, there isn't a reason for the sickness"

Inuyasha thought that he must be talking to the most dense and stupid scientist on the planet. "For a scientist you aren't that smart. You can't replicate the sea. It's not just the water she's missing, it's the currants and the sea creatures, the moon and the tides. If you had half a brain you'd let her go"

Naraku laughed "Let her go? No, I can't do that. I'd be passing up the opportunity of a life time!" he smiled so wickedly that Inuyasha took a step back "How many biologists have had the chance to dissect a mermaid corpse?"

Inuyasha staggered away in horror and growled suddenly filled with anger and strength even though he hadn't eaten for four days. "I'll never let that happen!" she rushed forwards and landed one good punch across Naraku's face before his gothic goons came to restrain him.

Inuyasha fought against the black men as hard as he could but when a guns handle came into contact with the back of his scull he didn't have much choice but to kneel in pain.

Suddenly a loud screeching was heard and then small group of humans plus one mermaid looked up to see a purple car breaking through the roof and into the pool. Miroku jumped down on top of the car and pulled out a rifle.

"Please don't make me use this!" he said loudly.

Inuyasha saw Sango lowering a ladder and then Miroku took aim and fired once at the fire alarm. The shrill wailing made everyone cover their ears and most ran for cover. Inuyasha dived into the water and pulled a barely conscious Kagome into the water and swam over to Miroku.

"Took you long enough" he grunted as they hoisted Kagome onto the roof of the sinking car.

Miroku grinned and said "Well better late than never, hold on!" he ordered and Sango revved up another car engine and the ladder the small group was holding onto got pulled out onto the roof.

Sango threw open the doors "Get in, hurry!"

Miroku picked up a mermaid Kagome and with Inuyasha following dived into the boot of the black range rover.

Sango stomped on the gas and the car shot forwards and off the roof onto a rocky and unstable path that would lead out of the aquarium. "Nice to see you're still in one piece!" she shouted as she dodged people and objects, taking hair pin turns and jolting the car around.

Inuyasha nodded "Thanks for getting us out of there" he held onto his seat as she took another turn at eighty miles an hour. "Sango head for the shore! Kagome needs to get back in the sea or she'll die"

"Got it!" Sango said then stuck her head out of the window and screamed "MOVE RIGHT NOW CAUSE I AIN'T STOPPING!" the men in font of her dived for cover and Inuyasha thought her heard Naraku screaming for his own car.

"Faster Sango!" Inuyasha said feeling the temperature of Kagome's skin even though she was three feet away.

Kagome was panting her eyes flickering not fully opening or closing she suddenly glowed and had legs. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and shook her awake.

Kagome wearily looked up at him and asked "Safety…?"

Inuyasha smiled and said "Almost, listen Kagome, I need you to help us here, we need you to stand and run when we stop. Run to the sea and don't stop"

Kagome nodded mutely and then hissed out "I'll try"

Sango slammed on the breaks and the car almost did a front flip. "Damn road block!" she turned and the group went off-road.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder "There's an old pier in this direction" he pointed and Sango quickly turned the car and narrowly missed the large tree and sign that marked their way. Miroku held onto the seat in front of him "If we live long enough to see it!"

Kagome let out a short laugh then said a little off topically "I love crab cakes… kept in mama's kitchen…" Inuyasha gave her a look and she smiled goofily up at him "Hey what you doing looking at my house without knocking?" a tree slapped the window "That's better. Come in!"

Miroku shook his head and said "What drugs did they hype her up on?"

Kagome pointed at him and said "Shh library zone no singing"

Sango laughed "I think she'll recover when she smells the sea air, hang tight!" And that they did until the old pier came into view.

Sango looked behind her and said "Shit" three cars were following her like follow the leader. "Inuyasha! Get ready to jump!" she warned and turned, breaking the car as much as she dared, the car looked about to roll over but somehow rightened itself as Kagome and Inuyasha opened the door and jumped.

Kagome lay where she landed breathing the smell of the sea air, her head cleared and she staggered to her feet and wobbled closer to the sound. The cars sped by, too intent on catching Sango's rover to look at anything else.

Inuyasha got up and saw her wobbling perilously on her feet then scoped her up bridal style and ran along the old creaking pier that had once been a star attraction.

Kagome sighed when the sea mist touched her skin. "Home…"

Inuyasha smiled at her and said "Just one more minuet-"

A loud gunshot pierced the quiet night. Inuyasha gasped out loud and fell dropping Kagome and rolling a few feet before curling up around the bullet hole in his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and crawled over to him. Naraku stood at the end of the pier with a powerful one shot rifle in his hands, he reloaded and then slowly walked forwards.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said again turning him onto his back.

The human groaned and looked up at her. He had one hand pressed to the wound, a through and through, the bullet was glinting a few feet away. "Go" he said quietly "Get away from here"

Kagome held him close to her and said "Not without you" she looked up to see Naraku a hundred meters away from them. She looked down at the broken human. Who had endured so much for her sake, numerous beatings and tortures for her sake, he had never left her side, protected her as far as he was able and tried to bear her pain for her.

Naraku smiled at their helplessness. He would kill the boy then drag that creature back by its hair.

Kagome's tears hit Inuyasha's chest then she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his in a gentle caressing kiss that was soothing water on tired skin.

Kagome pulled him to his feet, he held one hand to his chest and she embraced him tightly then just as Naraku reached them she threw her weight backwards and over the railing of the pier falling the long way down to the sea.

Inuyasha was vaguely aware that they were falling but all he could do was hold into Kagome's small warm body as the sea rushed up to meet them.

The water enveloped them and pulled them towards the bottom of the sea. Kagome gently laid Inuyasha on the soft white sand at the bottom of the sea. He was breathing gently not entirely conscious but enough to realise that he was breathing water.

A small smiled graced his lips for a second before he fainted.

Kagome cradled his head in her scaled lap and murmured softly to him before covering his wound with her hand. The sea water glowed around them and Inuyasha was healed. Kagome kissed his forehead then, not caring if he couldn't hear her at that moment. "I need to leave for a while, I'll be back"

Kagome's eyes flashed siren and she pulled out of the sand a sharp shell that she was going to fight with. She swam in a blur up to the pier. She rocketed out of the water and landed with pointed toes after using magic to dry herself out in a single second.

She glared with slit like eyes and the man she was stalking raised his gun in horror and fired wildly.

Time seemed to slow down for Kagome, her head tilted to the side slightly and the bullet whizzed past her ear and as soon as it passed her she straitened up so it looked like she hadn't moved at all.

Her slow walk down the old wood made Naraku scared, she gripped the sharp shell and smiled with skewer like teeth. "Ever wondered why mermaids are so elusive?" she asked quietly.

Naraku fumbled to reload the gun "It's partly for your own protection" Kagome said in a deadly whisper. "Ever heard of sirens? Mermaids are their descendants, we have the overwhelming desire to drown a evil soul when he is in our ocean. Like you for example"

Naraku took a step back and fell over the gun falling just out of reach. Kagome stood on his hand as he reached for it. "I thought you'd be interested… I'm letting you know about us mermaids… ah well, lets get this over with"

She brought her hand down and the shell plunged through his neck. His eyes were wide as he choked on his own blood. Kagome watched him drown on dry land then pulled out the shell and left him as she walked to the end of the pier and jumped into the waves.

Sango glance in the rear view mirror biting her lip as the chasing cars gained more ground than they did. Miroku held the rifle in his hands and said "Would you hate me if I shot someone?"

Sango didn't answer right away "At the minuet I don't mind!" she screamed as a car pulled out in front of them. She stomped on the breaks and the car flipped over.

Miroku groaned where he landed. The car was a wreck and he saw sure he had a few broken ribs and definitely a broken shoulder and an arm.

He glance over at Sango who was in almost as bad shape as he was. Her head was on the dashboard as the airbag hadn't gone off, she hadn't replaced it from crashing last time, and there were large cracks in the windscreen where her head had smashed into it. Her forehead was bloody and her left shoulder was sloped in a funny way.

Miroku grabbed her elbow with his uninjured hand and whispered "Sango?"

She groaned and opened one eye, she looked at him and said "Suspended driving issue again, right?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand "At least Kagome got home alright"

A loud scream was heard outside as well as a loud growling shriek, they heard gunshots and then the scrambling of running feet.

Kagome kicked the human away from the car wreck and then shouted into the upside down car "Sango? Miroku? Are you alright!" Kagome punched another man away from her and then pressed her ear to the car to hear for signs of life.

Miroku heard her and shouted back "Kagome? Is that you?" Sango gasping and looking up showing how badly her face was damaged to Miroku, he suspected a broken nose, skull and possibly a few missing teeth.

Kagome sighed in relief and said "Thank the gods, I'm gonna get you out, hang tight"

She was heavily relying on her siren strength to tear the car apart and get to her friends. She dug her nails into the door and tore it off with a yell.

Miroku and Sango looked up to see her, her features quickly returning to normal, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of her two best friends. "Oh my gods!" she said as she pulled Sango out.

Miroku pulled himself out with a yell as he felt all his broken bones shift against each other. Kagome pulled Sango to her feet and then said to Miroku "Can you get to the water, I can heal you both when we get to the water"

Miroku nodded and with a lot of encouragement and help got to his feet. Kagome supported the two humans and then laid them both down in the shallows. When her feet touched the sea she fell over with a curse as her tail reappeared.

Crawling awkwardly on her hands she pressed Sango's hurt face into the water and the water began to glow after a short minuet Sango became conscious and sat up breathing the air and coughing loudly.

Kagome sighed in relief when he saw her friends perfectly healed face without a scratch to show that it happened.

Sango felt her face in surprise then Kagome wriggled over to Miroku while Sango popped her dislocated shoulder back into the socket with a grunt.

Kagome spent three minuets repairing Miroku as he had lots of broken bones and fractures that could be deadly. Miroku slowly felt the pain leave him and properly woke up when Kagome splashed his face once.

He woke up in Sango's lap and smiled up at her "Sango, dear… can I drive in the future?"

Sango kissed him strongly and held him tightly while nodding. Kagome smiled at them and then wiggled into deeper water. She stiffened suddenly and called back to the two on the beach.

"Come on. We've been summoned"

The humans waded out to meet her and she waved a hand around their heads and then sighed "You can breath underwater until the sun rises, so make sure you're on land when that happens" The silly air bubbles around their heads were the only things keeping them alive underwater.

Sango grabbed her hand "Thank you Kagome, but where are we going?"

Kagome winced and said a little blankly "The mermaid queen has asked to meet you… I think I'm definitely in trouble this time…"

Kagome pulled them under the water with her and held onto each of their hands and they went to the pier where a small crowd had appeared.

Miroku and Sango looked around at them all in wonder, Miroku wondered where all the males were but kept quiet. Some mermaids hissed at the humans and others hid while some smiled politely and made way for the trio.

Kagome let them go and went to the ocean floor to cradle Inuyasha's head in her lap protectively. Sango and Miroku kicked over and sat on either side of them Sango held his hand while Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha groaned and woke up, he smiled at her and guestured her closer with one hand.

Kagome smiled and bend down and planted a quick kiss on his lips, earning a gasp from the watching mermaids before letting him go and swimming in front of a mermaid with a black tail with a red tailed mermaid floating next to her. Inuyasha knew that these two were specail mermaids and sat up to watch.

Kagome sank to the floor and bowed "Midoriko"

**Oh dear, busted! Lets see if this is good or bad news...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but my Imagination! read on!**

**Chapter 12- Simply complicated (Things unsaid)**

_Kagome sank to the floor and bowed "Midoriko"_

* * *

><p>The mermaid queen reached down and pulled her off the ground and out of the bow gently. "No need for formalities, Kagome. We are all happy that you have returned safely"<p>

Kagome smiled slightly "With help from my friends" she said looking at the humans who were suddenly the centre of attention.

Midoriko swam forwards gracefully and put her hands together as if in prayer and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, humans. From the bottom of our hearts for returning our sister and future queen to us"

Sango and Miroku gasped while Inuyasha could only stare at Kagome who just pulled at her hair slightly and smiled shyly. "Didn't I tell you?" she asked them coyly.

Sango shook her head mutely. "Does that make you a princess?"

Kagome and all her sisters laughed, well except one, who was gripping a hidden dagger tightly. "No, I'm not a princess. If I live long enough I'll become queen if there isn't another mermaid that is more powerful than me or the currant Queen"

Miroku got up and said "So which one's Kikyo?"

Kagome flinched slightly and then looked at the red mermaid who was the only one not smiling or making any signs of welcome to her sibling. Kagome looked at her older sister an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Kikyo?" she asked softly. Inuyasha got up and swam over to Kagome and saw the immediate resemblance between the two mermaids. They had the same colouring and similar body shapes but their scales and the eyes as well as Kagome was smaller that her by about two inches, it was only those changes that stopped them being twins.

Kagome had more childish and cute features while Kikyo had more sophisticated and elegant features that were hard and the stony gaze she gave her sister made Inuyasha wonder why Kagome kept going back to her.

Kagome couldn't hold herself back anymore and sped forwards and hugged her sister as tightly as she could "Kikyo!" she sobbed "Kikyo! Please don't be mad at me anymore!"

The elder mermaid looked torn then held her back. "Kagome…" she sighed then pushed her to arms length. "Have you come to your senses at last?"

Kagome looked a little hurt and said "It's my life, Kikyo, I'll decide what to do with it, I'm sorry" she added and glanced back at her human friends.

Kikyo growled a little and her eyes slitted for a second before she calmed herself down. Kikyo was stony again and she earned a disapproving glare from Midoriko before the queen faced the youngest mermaid there. "Well, daughter, what should we do with you now?"

Kagome bowed her head as Midoriko continued "You've revealed yourself to humans, told at least one our secrets, saved them using magic, invoked your siren nature" Kagome winced as everyone else gasped around her. "and given a human True Loves kiss" she looked at Inuyasha who remembered that only a True Loves kiss from a mermaid could make a human breathe underwater without the silly air bubble heads that Sango and Miroku had on.

Midoriko laughed once "So why do I feel so proud of you?"

Kagome looked up in shock. Midoriko smiled and continued "You followed your instincts to trust the humans here and now we have found friends on the mysterious surface world, and you have successfully avenged the deaths of lots of mermaids by slaying Naraku"

Kagome flinched at that and Kikyo raised her eyebrows at the thought of her own sister killing a human.

"Naraku hurt many of our kind and he would have hurt more of us if you hadn't of intervened, even though it is a sadness that a life was lost there really wasn't another choice for it. Your magic's have grown stronger through helping friends and family and as for your boyfriend…"

Midoriko eyed him with a gaze that made him feel like he was being examined. As if she was searching his soul with her deep eyes. He couldn't look away from her intense gaze and years might have passed and he wouldn't have noticed.

Midoriko blinked and that strange contact was broken. She took Kagome's hand in hers and then the two swam over to him. "Inuyasha, isn't it?" she asked fondly, almost motherly.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly to get his senses back "Yes, mam" he said at last.

She smiled at his response and then said almost sternly "Kagome gave you True Loves kiss but I don't think she or you realised what it truly means" Kagome looked up at her almost fearfully and in the background Kikyo looked down guiltily and bit her lips in worry.

Sango and Miroku gripped each other as they sensed something bad coming.

Midoriko sighed and said "I thought not, Kikyo?"

The red mermaid swam forwards "Yes?"

"If this does not end well, you have to take moat of the blame for not informing her. I'm a little disappointed in you, trying to twist your sister to your hating views"

Kikyo bowed her head in shame and then whispered "Kagome?" the younger sibling looked at her in surprise and put a hand on her shoulder. To show that she was listening "I'm sorry for what I did and I take back everything I ever said about your friends" she burst into tears and held her close tightly. "Forgive me, Kagome! Forgive me!"

Kagome held her back and said "For what?"

Kikyo sniffed and said "I should have told you, True Loves kiss will grant a human the powers of breathing under water but for the mermaid if those affections are not returned or aren't strong enough then the mermaid will die and turn into sea foam"

Kagome froze and Inuyasha gasped in horror. Then thought to himself about how much he loved her and although he was still in shock, for that reason felt that he was going to burst from those feelings.

Midoriko nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. A mermaid's soul is delicate even if our flesh and lifespan isn't. Well" she swam forwards and touched Kagome's forehead, Kikyo clinging to her arm the whole time. "Let's see how deep your feelings go"

Midoriko looked into Kagome's heart and soul and saw how strong and pure her feelings for the human boy were and Midoriko reached for Inuyasha's forehead while still holding onto Kagome as if she were weighing scales.

Inuyasha's heart and soul was very different from a mermaid's, so strong and hard to see into but what she found pleased her greatly. He was willing to die for her and that was proof enough that he would always love her.

Midoriko released them and smiled "We will not be losing a sister today"

All the mer-folk cheered and swam around the embracing couple. Kagome felt an acceptance in her soul and heart then giggled and added in Inuyasha's ear "Um… you remember how long a mermaid lives right?"

He did, close to two thousand years at best. He nodded and the girls around him giggled "What?" he asked warily.

Kagome laughed "Well you'll now be living that long with me" Inuyasha would have collapsed if he was on dry land and the cove was filled with mermaid laughter once again.

"What!" he asked again and Kagome laughed with her sisters

"I said that now I have given you True Loves kiss you now live as long as I do. I love you" she said and kissed his shocked mouth before he responded. All the girls sighed or laughed or wolf whistled at them and Kagome broke the kiss just long enoiugh to glare at them all and say "Shut up" before kissing him again.

Kikyo watched from the sidelines with Midoriko, Kikyo smirked a little and glanced up at the queen. "Well now those two are bound for all eternity" when Inuyasha and Kagome's love passed the test they now sheared everything form life, love, health, soul and powers, but he didn't need to know that for another two hundred years at least. "I'll have to get to know my bother in law" she sighed.

Midoriko smiled down at the red mermaid in an amused fashion. "I warned you of her fate when I met her as a merling"

Kikyo nodded "I know, queen of all mermaids, bridge between the humans and us, justice of the sea and the most powerful mermaid for the next five millenniums? I don't think I could forget…" Kikyo looked at her little sister and smiled "I know I told you that I didn't want to know my future but… could you give me a clue on where I go from here? Looking after Kagome is that boy's job now…"

Midoriko smiled and said "I don't see things in detail but I'm sure a little following your sisters example would do you all some good… as well as a change of scene"

Kikyo smiled a little and said "I had a feeling that you were going to say that"

Midoriko smiled as well "The future isn't set in stone, it all depends on the choices you make. Now I think we have wedding to celebrate"

Kikyo smiled widely and swam off into the crowd while Midoriko swam off into the blue haze that was the ocean. She did not belong in such a place at a time like this, as being a good thousand years older than the eldest mermaid there made her a little out of her time. And she couldn't stay there anyway, there was more work to do, mermaids to awaken, destinies to foretell and maybe this time she could spend a little more time wither love before returning here.

A happy smile graced the queens lips before she disappeared from view completely.

**This was a little rushed but to be honest, it couldn't have gotten much better than this. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters don't belong to me!**

**Chapter 13- In the years after...**

* * *

><p>A few years later Inuyasha was sitting outside the villa watching the sun set and enjoying Kagome's sweet voice as she sang from the kitchen, cooking and cleaning like a good little house wife, Inuyasha smiled at the thought of his wifes happiness, she sang in every mood and he knew that she was happy now. Even if she'd been acting strange for the past few days.<p>

Inuyasha was now fully accepted into the mermaids lives and lots of them called him friend, even Kikyo! She had hung around for about seven months before announcing that she was leaving to travel the seas, Kagome had cried and begged her to stay but Kikyo simply said.

"Your place is here, with those who love you. Now I have to find my place where I will be loved. I promise its not forever"

Inuyasha had been blending with their world more every day and was still getting used to the idea that he was 'married' to the future mer-queen of the seas, and even though he was not bothered by that knew that when she was called to be the queen he would either go with her and be left out a lot or stay here and hardly see her.

But that wasn't a problem yet as Midoriko had another five to seven hundred years left to live and that was plenty of time to be with each other.

Kagome stayed mostly human now to be alone with her husband but he insisted that she keep visiting her mermaid friends and family as it was simply a part of who she was. She did often go and sit in the sea shallows even if she wasn't going anywhere. She tried to teach Inuyasha to control his powers but he said he felt more comfortable not using them until he got used to everything else around him.

Sango and Miroku were engaged to be married the human way and Kagome was to be a bride's maid while Inuyasha was Miroku's best man. Sango asked if Kagome would invite her friends to come and join then lots of mermaids eagerly applied and were always chattering excitedly about it in the streets of Kagome's village.

Kagome and Inuyasha had opened up their own jewellery shop, that was filled with the things Kagome made under the sea. They had fantastic business in the tourist seasons and still had time to help out Miroku and Sango's shop that was also booming as it was right next to their own. The shops success made it clear that their lives would be very comfortable for the next thousand years.

Kagome's singing stopped and Inuyasha looked at the house to see what was wrong. She wasn't in the kitchen like he thought she was, he couldn't see her at all, and nothing made him more worried than hearing her silence. He got up and went inside only to find her locked in the bathroom.

"Kagome?" he asked knocking on the door lightly.

A soft squeak was heard before she answered "Yes? What is it?"

"Are you alright in there?"

Kagome squeaked again and then stuttered "Um… I will be in sixty seconds" Inuyasha leaned against the wall and waited for that minuet to be up.

Kagome gasped and stood staring at herself in the mirror not believing what she was seeing. Positive.

She shook her head and grasped her hair before holding the small tube I her hand and opening the door.

"Hey" he greeted her quietly and pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright? You're not sick are you?"

Kagome shook her head "I'm not sick" tears formed in her eyes "I think I'm going to burst with happiness, right now" her tears were quickly kissed away by her husband who she loved with all her heart.

"Why?" he asked, smiling against her mouth.

Kagome held up the small tube and he blinked before realising what he was seeing. "Your… we're… really?"

Kagome smiled and laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Pregnant! I'm pregnant! We're gonna be parents! You're gonna be a dad!"

He gasped and laughed then picked her up by the waist and swung her around smiling while she squealed in delight.

Inuyasha kissed her lips warmly and she giggled and they sat down outside, Inuyasha's hand over her stomach where their child was growing. The two were almost glowing in happiness, the water around them glowing and sparkling more than normal with funny shapes and waves appearing where thay shouldn't in response to such happiness.

"Kagome?" She looked up and smiled, waiting for his answer. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Kagome hugged her belly and whispered "I don't know, but-" her husbands lips covered hers and made speaking impossible.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to him and said "We'll need to build a new room in the house for the baby"

Kagome giggled again and said "Babies"

He looked down at her in surprise she smiled and held up two fingers. Twins. Kagome laughed at his face and she quietly asked him "What do you want? Boys? Or girls? Or one of each?"

He laughed and said simply "I want two girls, because then I'll have three beauties to love"

Marina and Jessie were born eight months and twenty one days later.

**The End!**

**R&R!**


End file.
